When Irish Eyes Are Smiling
by Kaori Minamino
Summary: Rating just in case. Lira was a girl living in Japan who was a little special. Toss in One very Hyper Irish Wind-Master and you got yourself one sweet and funny story. The final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kaori- hi! I'm back with a new story!

Hiei- why!

Kaori- I'm just gonna ignore that comment. This is my first Jin x OC story! And I'm not even the OC, but I might show up anyway.

Hiei- to Jin man, I fell bad for you.

Jin- Tha's mighty kind of ya, Hiei.

Kaori- glaring unless you want this to be a depressing story, I suggest you shut up and let me do the disclaimer!

Jin- there's no need ta yell.

Kaori- ugh, the things I deal with. Anywho, on with my story 'cause I don't own a thing!

Hiei- thank kami.

Kaori- where's Kurama! Why do I have to deal with him!

Chapter 1 

Lira was a normal average fifteen-year-old girl. She lived with her mom and her little brother, Sage. In fact the only thing different about her was that she was…well, special.

She was up in her room listening to the radio. She had long black hair and sea green eyes. Lira was wearing a white husband beater with a four-leaf clover and a pair of black cargoes.

"Lira! Lira! Lemme in! Lira!" a voice belonging to her little brother called as his little fists banged on the door.

"I'm coming, Sage," she said, standing. She walked over to the door as _Out of Control _by Hoobastank came on. She opened the door to see the six-year-old smiling up at her with bright blue eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Lira said. "What's up?"

"I wanna listen to music with you," he said innocently. "Please?"

Lira sighed and smiled. "Well, ok," she said. "Come on in, Sage."

"YAY!" Sage cheered, running into the room and jumping on the bed. "Hoob-stank! Hoob-stank!" Lira just sighed and closed the door. (A/N: don't we all just wish we had such sweet and adorable little siblings like Sage? Feh, I know I do.)

"Calm down, Sage," she said, catching the little boy mid-hop. "I know you like this song, but you gotta be cool about it."

Sage looked up and Lira, then back to the radio. "Cool," he said. Lira just laughed. Then, there was a flash of lightning and the power went off, leaving the two of them in pitch black.

_What the heck? _Lira thought. Sage started to scream, latching on to her. "Relax, Sage. It's ok, don't worry. I'll go find the fuse-box and get the power back on."

"Ok," Sage sniffed. "Make Hoob-stank come back."

"I will, don't worry," Lira said. "Stay here." She got up and left the room with Sage sitting on the bed. As she walked down stairs, there was another flash of lightening and a loud crash.

"Mom?" she called, heading toward the kitchen. She walked in to see her body on the ground, blood coming out her mouth. "MOM!" she yelled.

A figure appeared outside the window when the next bolt of lightening appeared. He was staring at her through the window and brought up a finger, pointing it straight at her. Then, he disappeared.

Lira ran up and knelt to her mother's motionless figure. "Mom? Are you ok? MOM!" she cried. Her mother just laid there motionless, not even breathing.

The tears ran down her face, falling onto her mother's body. Suddenly, her body began to glow. Lira sat shocked as the tears seemed to dissolve into her mother's body and the blood disappeared.

As quickly and surprisingly as it started, the glowing stopped. "Mom?" she whispered.

Her mother's eyes opened slowly, drifting over to her. "Lira?" she said softly, sitting up. "What happened?"

Lira stared at her. "Honey, what's wrong?" she answered again. Lira hugged her, crying like crazy.

"I thought I lost you," she sobbed. "You were dead, and I cried, and now you're back."

"But…how…" her mom was as confused as she was.

"I…don't know," Lira said.

End Chapter!-

Kaori- don't get all mad. This was just the background chapter so you know what's up.

Hiei- but you can get mad at her if you want to.

Kaori- SHUT UP! Why are you always criticizing me!

Hiei- 'cause you're not as perfect as Kyome.

Kaori- …she paid you to say that, didn't she?

Hiei- what's your point?

Kaori;riiight. Just read and review while I go find Kyome. And be sure to read my other story. I will update it ASAP.

Hiei- FLAME HER! NOW!

Kaori- shut up already! Man, I wish Kurama was here. Good-bye, all.

_**end**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaori- Hi! It's chapter 2.

Kurama- be sure to review. It would mean a lot to Kaori.

Hiei- why is he here?

Kaori- 'cause I wanted him here. _He_ isn't in love with Kyome.

Hiei- good.

Kaori-let's just get on with this. I still don't own anything.

Hiei- that's a relief.

Chapter 2 

_I wonder if it's going to rain today, _Lira thought as she looked up into the darkening sky.

She was sitting in the window in her room looking out to the front lawn. A week had passed since the incident in her kitchen. Lira and her mother hadn't told a soul, not even her brother Sage.

The rain soon began to cascade down onto the house. She listened to the steady rhythm of the drops as they splashed on the roof and danced on the grass on the front lawn.

"Lira, dinner is ready," her mother called from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," she called back. "Can you save it for later?"

"Ok, honey," was the reply. "I'm going over to pick up Sage. Be back in 20 minutes."

"Ok, mom."

Lira continued to watch the rain fall after she saw her mother drive off. Lightening flashed a few miles off in the distance, threatening to come closer to the house. A few people walked by with umbrellas and raincoats here and there.

Then, he walked up. He had no coat, no umbrella, not even any shoes. He did, however, have a limp, bright red hair and was holding his side. Lira watched as he slowly walked in front of the house and slowed down. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

Lira ran down the stairs and went outside, leaving her coat on the rack. She ran up to the guy and looked up at his face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked at the girl and gave a weak smile. He had deep blue eyes. "Don' worry," he said with a strong accent. "I'm…fine. Jus' a wee bit tired is all."

"No you're not," Lira said. "Are you bleeding?"

He looked at his side and the blood oozing through his fingers. "Me guessin' so, but it'll stop soon 'nough," was his answer.

"You better come inside and let me wrap that up for you," she said. "You need to dry off, too."

"Ya don' have ta trouble ya'self with me wound," he said as she led him up to her front door.

"It's better than worrying if you're dead in some ally somewhere." She took him in and laid him on the sofa. "Ok, let me see it."

"See wha'?"

"The wound in your stomach."

"Oh," he said. He took off his hand to see the huge gash in his side. The bleeding was bad and, unlike he said, wasn't about to stop without help. "Tha's a lo' worse than i' looked b'fore."

"You must of tore it open more when you were walking," Lira said, walking to the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

"Wha's ya name?"

Lira stopped mid-reach for the first aid kit. "Lira," she answered.

"Tha's…a love'y name…ya gots there."

"And what would your name be?" she asked coming back into the living room. He never answered. Lira walked up to the sofa to see him lying there unconscious. _Mom's gonna kill me._

_a few minutes later _

Lira headed into her room dragging the unconscious man with her. His wound was cleaned and wrapped tightly. She laid him on the bed and thought for a minute on how she was going to tell her mother about the guy in her room. Then, Lira noticed something strange. The man had a small white horn in his head.

_He's not human,_ Lira thought. _What is he then?_

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he sat up. Lira jumped back and stared at him as he looked around. "Hey, wha' happened to th' other room, Lira?" he asked, looking at her.

"This is my room," she said, cautiously. "I brought you up here."

"Oh. It be a real nice room ya got here," he said. "Wha's wrong?"

"What are you?" Lira asked, staring at him. "I know you're not a human, so what do you want and what happened to you?"

"Whew! Well don't ya know tha' be a long story!" the guy said. "To start off, me name be Jin Kaze Tsukai."

"What?" Lira asked.

"Ya can call me Jin for short, 'cause tha' be me first name," Jin said, tossing his legs off the bed, "and ya don' hav' ta call me by me whole name, 'cause tha' wou' be alo'taremembere'rytimeyawan'tacallmenameandtha'salongnametahav'taremember.Idon'knowwhyIgotssuchalongnamethough.Iguesstha'memomwanted-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Lira said, stopping his rambling. (A/N: In case you don't speak Jin, the looong word is: "would be a lot to remember every time you want to call my name and that's a long name to have to remember. I don't know why I got such a long name though. I guess that my mom wanted". That's it in English, more or less. Continue!)

"Wha's the prob'em?" Jin asked.

"Get back to what you're doing here," Lira said, sitting in a chair so she could face him. "And why you have a horn on your head."

"Well, I gots tha' horn on me head 'cause I wa' born wit' it," he said. "I'm a demon, ya see."

"WHAT!" Lira stood up. 

"Yep. See, I wa' mindin' me own business, when these dudes was startin' a fight wit' me 'cause I los' in this Dark Tournament. Ther' wa' 'bout twenty o' them an' only one o' me, so I tried me hardest to leave peacefu'y, but they all jumped me like."

"But how did you end up here?" Lira asked again.

"You're an impatient one, aren't ya?" Jin said, shaking his finger. "Anywho, I wa' beatin' 'em as they wa' tryin' ta get a pie'e o' me, 'til this one came up an' hit me in me side wit' a swor' an' I jumped back 'cause i' wa' real painful."

Lira sat patiently waiting for Jin to explain his story. Unfortunately, Jin was taking his good old time to get through it. "But-" she began.

"I'ma getting' ther'! If ya hadn't interrupted me all th' time, I coulda been through i' by now." Jin cut her off. "So, they all tried ta jump me a' th' same time, so I flews off an' ther' was this major storm an' I gots blown off course. I' wa' real windy up in th' clouds, so I landed and was lookin' a' th' funny lookin' houses, then me side wa' ahurtin' real bad an' you showed up."

"How did you fly?" Lira asked.

"I be a wind master." Jin said with his famous grin.

"What?"

Jin gave out a tired sigh. "I can control th' wind. Watch." Without much of a warning, a small tornado formed in the middle of the room. Surprisingly, Lira didn't feel the breeze. "I can make i' do wha'e'er I wan'."

"Cool," Lira said. Then, downstairs, she heard the sound of a door opening and shutting.

"Lira," her mother called. "I'm home. Where are you?" they could hear footsteps coming up.

"Oh, man," Lira said, looking at Jin. "Promise you won't tell my mom you're a you-know-what?"

"Ok," Jin said.

"Good," Lira said as her mom opened the door and saw Jin.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Jin," Lira said. "He got jumped by some kids and I brought him in and wrapped up his wound."

"Hello, Jin," Lira's mother said.

" 'ello, ma'am," Jin said, standing. He winced and sat back down.

"You poor thing," she said. "You have to stay for dinner and get healthy."

"Thank ya, miss…?"

"Mrs. Tocashi," she said with a smile. "Are you from around here?"

"Nah. I be from Irelan' originally, bu' me folks they just passed on recen'ly," Jin said sadly.

"Aaw, then you can stay here as long as you want," Mrs. Tocashi said. With that, she left, shutting the door behind her.

Lira just stared at the door, then turned to the grinning redhead looking at her. "This is gon' ta be fun," he said.

_Why me? _Lira thought as her head fell to her chest. _Why is it always me?_

End Chapter!

Kaori- man, that took a lot. And sorry I took so long to update.

Hiei- yeah, she's just slow like that.

Kaori- glaring at Hiei

Kurama- why don't you talk to the reviewers?

Kaori- GOOD IDEA! Here we go.

**sakurasango-** i'm glad you like it!

**Lorea Jaganshi -** thanks! i'm glad i have someone to count on!

**Sakura (RtoG)-** i got jin so all is well

**Evanesence's Dark Angel-** isn't Jin loveable? So, here's your update!

**animebishieluver-** here you go.

**KyokiXKurama-** I prefer Kurama too. me loves him, but Jin does have a cool accent.

**okamigirl- **Don't worry! I brought Jin! Relax!

Kaori- ok, that's all the reviews I got. See you all next time.

Hiei- and make sure to flame her.

Kaori- nooo! No flames please! Don't listen to the evil one!

Kurama- please review.

Hiei- BWAHAHAHAHAHAA! FLAME HER!

end


	3. Chapter 3

Kaori- I am back with the next chapter of my story! This is gonna have a little excitement, a slight hint of drama, and some other stuff.

Hiei- whoopee.

Kaori- and I'm really sorry it's been so long. I had this huge project for math I had to work on or I'd fail the year and have to take the final. It took FOREVER.

Kurama- but she got a 100.

Kaori- no final for me! Man, I hate Algebra II. It's EEEEVIIILL.

Kurama- please read and review.

**Chapter 3**

Lira, her family, and Jin were sitting down at dinner. Jin and Mrs. Tocashi were across from each other, Lira to his left, and Sage on his right.

"So what are you doing out here, Jin?" Mrs. Tocashi asked.

"I go' jumped by a bunch guys an' go' hurt," Jin said, taking a small breath before continuing to inhale the ramen.

"That's terrible!" she gasped.

Jin looked up from his half empty plate of food. "If ya think tha's bad, ya shoulda seen tha wound they done gave me."

"Oh my goodness!" Lira's mother said in disbelief. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Nah, Lira done patched me up real good, she did," Jin said. "Why, I'd be awillin' ta bet she done did save me life taday." He then continued his assault on the poor unsuspecting dinner.

"Really?" Mrs. Tocashi said, turning to her quiet daughter.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, mom," she said. "Can I talk to you a minute in the kitchen?"

"Sure, dear," she said. The two of them headed out, leaving Jin and Sage alone.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked as soon as Lira shut the door.

"It's about Jin," Lira began.

"You like him don't you?" her mother interrupted. "You should let him stay here a while and get to know him. He seems like a really nice boy."

"What!" Lira stared at her in disbelief. "NO NO NO! MOM!"

"I can tell you like him."

"Mom, listen. After I wrapped up his stomach-"

"Did he have abs?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!"

"Is that just what you're telling me?"

"LANORA! Listen to me. He had a horn on his head. And when I asked him about it, he said it was because he was a demon."

Lira's mother was shocked beyond words. "But dear, that's can't be possible," she said, brushing it off. "You're just a little scared by your feelings for him."

"Mom," Lira said softly, walking up to her mother. "You know how I have special gifts and all that? Well, I think he is. He has a weird vibe."

Lanoracouldn't believe what she was hearing. "Maybe he's just…special, like you, and was just told that he was a demon."

"I really hope you're right, mom." Then, they heard a shriek from the dining room. Both of them ran in to see both Jin and Sage covered in food and each holding a handful of rice.

"SAGE TOCAHSI! DROP THAT FOOD THIS INSTANT!" his mother yelled.

Poor Sage had no choice but to set the ammunition back on the table and sit in his seat. "It no fair," he whined.

"How could you act like this with a guest in the house," his mother scolded.

"I kinda start'd th' fight, Ma'am," Jin said, apologetically. "I didn' mean ta ge' 'im in trouble."

Mrs. Tocashilet out a sigh. "Is this true, Sage?"

He nodded very slowly. "I'm sorry, mommy," he said sadly.

"It's alright, honey, but now I have to give you your bath early," she answered, picking the boy up. "Oh, well. A mother's work is never done."

During all of this, Lira had been holding back a laugh. When her mother was up the stairs and out of earshot, she let it all out. "I can't believe you got into a food fight with my brother!" she said, falling into a chair.

"Well, ya can' hav' a dinner wit'out one," Jin said triumphantly. "And I won. I didn' know ya humans got such strict rules ta live by."

"It's to keep our clothes and hair clean," Lira laughed. "You'd bettter get cleaned up. Your hair is a mess."

Jin looked up, but couldn't see any of the stuff on the top of his head. "Wher'?" he asked.

"C'mon," Lira said. She led him into the extra bathroom downstairs. Pushing his head to the sink, she began to wash the bits of food out of his hair.

"Sage got you really good," she said. "I'll have to go to the neighbors to see if they have an extra set of clothes."

"Why would they hav' ex'ra clothes?" Jin asked, relaxing under the warm water. He felt like he was at one of those spas getting a massage.

"Their son is on a trip and won't be back for a few weeks," Lira said, not noticing how relaxed Jin was getting.

"Lira! I'm heading to the neighbor's to get Jin some clothes!" Her mother called. "Start Sage's bath in a couple minutes."

"Kay!" she called back. Turning back to Jin, she noticed that his eyes were closed. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" he asked, turning his head to her. "Oh, I be doin' jus' fine. It jus' tha' ya hands is putting me ta sleep. They're ver' relaxin', ya know."

"Thanks, Jin," she smiled, continuing to wash out his hair. Most of the food was gone; she just enjoyed messing with his hair. It's not like there was a way to mess it up. Jin was enjoying it as well.

"I haven't been feelin' this calm in weeks, don't ya know," he said. "Thanks a bunch, Lira."

"For what?" she asked, a little confused. Jin stood up and faced her, his hair coming down around his face. He had a huge smile on his face.

"For e'erthin' ya done fa me taday. For lettin' me in ya home and givin' me food and gettin' me human clothes an' all. Ya be one o' th' nices' humans I done e'er met an' proba'ly th' pre'yest one ta boot." _Oops, that slipped, _he thought.

Lira just looked up at Jin. He seemed so sincere about everything he was saying to her, even if he was a demon. Maybe her mother was right. "Thanks, Jin. That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a while."

"Bu' i' be th' truth, non'th'less." Jin gave her another one of his trademark smiles. Lira could feel her cheeks getting pink.

"You'd better get your shower," she said, to change the subject. "Leave your dirty clothes out then and I'll get them washed for you."

Jin nodded as she left the room and shut the door. He stood there for a few seconds before undressing, a slight blush and a smile on his face.

Lira went up the stairs to see how Sage was doing. She knocked on the door. "How ya doin' in there, Sage?" she called.

"MY EYES IS BURNING!" he called through the door. Lira went in and saw Sage with soap in his eyes. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Sit still," she said, washing the soap out gently. "All better now."

"Thank you, Lira," he smiled up at her. Lira smiled at her little brother.

"Lira!" her mother called from downstairs. "I'm back, dear. Where are you?" Lira heard her mother come up the stairs.

"I'm with Sage, mom," she called down. Lanora walked in with a fresh set of clothes.

"Honey, can you take these clothes down to Jin?" she said, handing them to her.

"Sure," Lira said. She took the clothes downstairs and listened at the door. There was no water running so she knocked on the door.

"Hey Jin, got your clothes," she said. There was no answer. "Jin?" Still, no answer.

Lira opened the door to see Jin looking back at her. He had just gotten out of the shower and was at this point in time towel-less. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, a blush staining both of their cheeks. Then, Lira shut the door, very quickly.

_Oh my God! I just saw him NAKED! _She screamed in her mind. Lira felt like her cheeks would be stained pink permanently. _This is terrible! _Then she realized that she still had his clothes in her hands.

Closing her eyes, Lira swung open the door, quickly threw them in, right into his arms, and slammed the door shut. She slowly walked back up the stairs and went into her room.

"Lira, what's wrong?" her mother asked, coming in with a towel around a soaking wet Sage. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost, mom," Lira said, trying to get what she saw out of her mind.

"O…kay…I'm going to put Sage in bed. Good night, sweetie."

She left without anymore questions. Lira lay out on her bed and closed her eyes. _Why is it the first guy I actually like I have to see naked? _She asked herself. _At least he has a good body…_

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind quickly. She sighed and sat up just as Jin stopped at her open door, dressed this time.

"Uh, hiya, Lira," he said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hi, Jin," she said, her cheeks burning. "I'm really, really sorry about what happened. I didn't know you were…were…I'm real sorry."

"It be a'right," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It be on'y a' accident, sa don' wor'y 'bout it."

"Ok." The two sat in an awkward silence for a while. "Did my mom give you your room yet?"

Jin shook his head. Lira got up and led the way to the spare bedroom next to hers. "Wow," he said, looking around. "So, how long do I get ta sleep here?"

Lira shrugged. "Until you feel like leaving, I guess. Do you have to be home by any time?"

"Nah, I goes in an' out all o' th' time. I should be meetin' with Urameshi tamorrow, though." Jin sat down on the bed, still admiring the room.

"Yusuke?" Lira asked, kind of surprised that a demon would know him.

"Ya know 'im?"

"He's kinda the punk at my school. I didn't know he had many friends, except that Kuwabara and his girlfriend."

"I remember 'im! He was a funny one, that Kuwabara," Jin laughed. "An' I'm glad Urameshi an' Kayko done got toget'er."

Lira just continued to stare at Jin as he looked around, nonchalantly admiring the room. After a long, penetrating silence, he looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"…Who are you?" was all Lira could ask.

"I'm Jin Kaze Tsukai." That small sentence was all that needed to be said.

**End Chapter.**

Kaori- ok, that pretty much takes care of a lot.

Kyome- uh, no it doesn't.

Hiei- it doesn't take care of anything.

Kaori- I was talking about the next chapter. And Kyo, I don't even know why you're here.

Kyome- to help you with your story, silly.

Kaori- and I'm sorry this took a while. Please send in reviews to give me ideas.

Kyome- I thought you already had that planned out.

Kaori- what made you think that? I can never plan stuff out this early.

Kyome- …why do I bother?

Kurama- because you're her best friend.

Kyome- oh, right.

Kurama- R&R.

Kaori- listen to the cute one!

Hiei and Kyome- HEY!

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4 - 

Lira and Jin got up early the next morning to look around town for Yusuke and to get Jin more clothes. Neither of them said anything about what had happen the night before and no one told Mrs. Tocashi.

Now, the two of them were downtown checking the shopping district, only managing to find tons of sales. Jin was wearing a white t-shirt and faded jeans with a red jacket, and Lira had on a blue t-shirt, capris, and a black hooded sweater.

"This isn't working," Lira said. "Do you know anyone else?"

Jin thought for a minute. "Well, there be Kuwabara an' Hiei an' Kurama an' Koenma an' Botan," he said. "Tha's about e'er'one tha' wa' a' th' tournament. Then there be me sis and Kyo."

Lira pondered long and hard while Jin looked around at the people passing by. Then, he sensed something. "OH! OH!" he said, hopping up and down. "I can sense Urameshi's energy. I can trac' i' down fro' across th' town."

"But that will take forever," lira said. Jin started grinning the way he always does. "What?" Suddenly, the wind around them picked up and, before Lira knew it, she was above the nearby four-story building.

"HOLY CRAP!" she shouted out.

"Wha' be th' matta?" Jin asked. He was floating right next to her. "I ain't gon' drop ya, ya know."

"Sorry, but I'm just not used to flying," Lira said, still tense. The wind was holding her up, but that seemed impossible.

Then, she felt another hand holding hers. It was Jin. "Ya need ta relax, lass," he said to her, looking straight into her eyes. It caught Lira by surprise, but she hid it from him pretty well. She merely nodded as they started flying across town.

The view was amazing. She could see the people below, minding their own business, unaware that they were being watched from overhead. Lira glanced at Jin, who had yet to release her hand. He was concentrating on looking for Yusuke, and didn't notice her staring at him. Then, his already bright blue eyes lit up even more. "There they be!" he said. Lira saw who "they" were. It was Yusuke and that orange-haired kid and they were in the park.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were wearing their uniforms, for lack of anything else, and stood out amongst the normally dressed people. Jin landed himself and Lira in a clearing a few feet away to be sure no one noticed them. However, everyone was staring at the two bickering students. "Wow, an' I though' they only did tha' stuff a' th' tournament," Jin sighed.

"Nope, they're always like this," Lira informed him. "And do you…mind?" Jin realized he was still holding her hand. He quickly apologized and let go.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke could be heard yelling. "You ALWAYS try and start something!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Kuwabara retaliated. "You're just JEALOUS that I'M the better fighter!"

"HA! The day I'm jealous of YOU is the day that I KILL MYSELF!"

"THEN YA BETTER SAY GOODBYE TO KAYKO SOON!"

"Wha's wit' all th' yellin'?" Both guys turned to see Jin and a girl staring at them, along with a bunch of other park goers.

"Jin?" Kuwabara asked a little amazed as the by-standers started to disperse.

"Hey, Jin," Yusuke said, walking up to him. "Long time no see. What brings you here?"

"And who's your friend?" Kuwabara asked, looking Lira up and down. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"I'd hope so, since I'm in half of your classes," Lira answered.

"This be Lira tocashi," Jin said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up to the guys. "I've been stayin' a' her house since th' accident."

"Accident?" Yusuke asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah. I got meself in a fight an' ended up 'ere in th' human world," Jin said. "Lira 'ere found me an' took me in an' wrapped up th' hole I done had in me stomach. She even done got me human clothes."

"Lira is such a lovely name," Kuwabara said, taking her hands. He stared into her eyes. "Would you do me the pleasure and honor of-"

"No, I will not be your girlfriend," she said, pulling her hands away.

"Yeah, she wouldn't want to go out with you," Yusuke grinned. "She probably already goes out with Jin. He hasn't removed his hands from her shoulders yet."

"O'course, 'cause she'll run away from th' two o' ya," Jin said. He could feel Lira trying to pull away.

"Look, it's been nice meeting you, well, one of you, but I really have to get going," Lira said, still pulling against Jin. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"JIN!" A girl with reddish brown hair tackled him and took him to the ground. The two of them rolled around for a few seconds, but she ended up pinning him down. She had on a t-shirt that said "I'm somebody else" and black pants, not caring about the dirt she now had on the knees. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiya, Kaori," he said, looking up at her. "It be a real long story. I might's well wait fo' th' others ta come so I don' gots ta tell it more than I have ta."

"Good idea," Kaori said. She helped him to his feet, then hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed ya, too," Jin said. "It ain't th' same wit'out ya there."

Kaori opened her mouth, but then saw Lira looking at her. "Uh,…hi?"

"Hi?" Lira said nervously. For some reason, she was wondering if this girls was Jin's girlfriend or something.

"Oops, I done completely forgots," Jin said. He hopped over behind Lira and pushed her up to Kaori. "Kaori, this be Lira. Lira, Kaori. She's my little sister." Lira relaxed instantly.

"Nice to meet you," Lira said, shaking her hand. Their purple eyes met.

"Yeah," Kaori said, eyeing Lira. "Likewise, I'm sure. So, tell me, Lira. How did you meet Jin?"

"He's living at her house now," Yusuke chimed in.

"WHAT?" Kaori asked shocked.

"Her and Jin are _really _close," Yusuke added. "She's his girlfriend."

"Really?" Kaori said, folding her arms.

"No, it's not like that," Lira said.

"She be tellin' th' truth," Jin said as Kaori glared at him. "There ain't nothin' between us, honest." Kaori continued to glare at him as Yusuke and Kuwabara started to laugh.

Before Kaori bit Jin's head off, three more people walked up. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here," another girl's voice said.

"Hello, Jin," a guy with red hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Shuichi," Jin said. "Hiya Kyo an' Hiei."

"Hey, Jin," Kyo said, followed by Hiei's trademark 'Hn'. Kyo had on a white t-shirt under a happy bunny hoody and jeans. Hiei was wearing all black and a white bandana, and Shuichi had a white t-shirt, orange jacket, and jeans.

"Guys, this is Lira," Jin said, pushing her over to them.

"Hi, I guess," she said.

"Hi," the others said, including Hiei.

"These are Kyome Urameshi, Yusuke's sis; Shuichi Minamino, Kaori's boyfriend who we all call Kurama; and Hiei Jaganshi, Kyo's boyfriend," Jin inroduced.

"Are you Jin's girlfriend?" Kyo asked out of nowhere.

"Why do you people keep thinking that?" Lira asked, getting a little upset.

"Mostly because of the way the two bakas are snickering and the onna is having a fit," Hiei said, turning his attention elsewhere.

"Stop calling me that!" Kaori protested. She turned to Lira. "And I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I've had some…bad experiences in the past."

"Well, I'm not his girlfriend so you can all stop wondering _and_ snickering," Lira said, glaring at the Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I found him outside my house bleeding, so I brought him in-"

"You were bleeding?" Kaori asked Jin. "You said nothing about bleeding!"

"It weren't tha' bad," Jin said. "I jus' gots real tired and she invited me in ta her home."

"Speaking of home, I really gotta get going," Lira said.

"Aaw, but we just met you," Kyo said, catching her arm before she got two steps. "We gotta hang out with you, crash at your place, eat your food,-"

"And boy am I hungry," Yusuke said, rubbing his stomach to prove a point. "Any friend of Jin is a friend of mine and my stomach."

"Then I guess it's too late to become his enemy, huh?" Lira winced. The others laughed. "You know I'm serious, right?"

"Seriously?" Kyo asked in awe.

"No," Lira said, walking towards her house. Now it was Kaori' turn to snicker. She got a glare from Kyo and held it in as they walked behind Lira to her house.

"Do ya think ya mum would 'ave a fit bringin' ev'r'one to ya house?" Jin asked when he caught up to Lira.

"I hope not," Lira said. "She usually likes having people over. It's proof to her I have friends."

"Thank you for letting us come with you," Kurama said.

"No prob," Lira said. "At least now you all can tell me how you met Jin in that tournament and why you all have weird energy." Everyone, including Jin, stopped in their tracks when she said this and stared at the retreating figure. "Are you all coming or what?" she called over her shoulder.

"She can sense our energy?" Kuwabara asked.

"That is what she said, baka," Hiei said as they all resumed following her home. "There's something different about that girl."

"Jin, why can't you ever find normal friends?" Yusuke asked him.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I guess I shoulda stopped when I met ya team. It all done gots weird since then."

"Hello?" Lira called. She was walking backwards and watching the people walking very slowly. "Can we please hurry up? I can't leave Sage alone for too long or he'll look for the candy."

"Who's Sage?" Kaori asked.

"My seven year old brother," she said.

"Aw," Kaori said.

"Warning, the child attacker will strike soon. Please lock all your windows and hide all young children," Kyo said with a snicker.

"He wouldn't mind," Lira laughed as Kaori glared at Kyo. "He got into a food fight with Jin."

"Who hasn't gotten into a food fight with Jin?" Yusuke asked no one in particular. Kuwabara raised his hand. Jin pulled a piece of gum out of his pocket and hit Kuwabara in the nose.

"Well now, tha' se'les tha'," he said, walking away triumphantly.

End Chapter!-

Kaori- sorry this took so long. I had writer's block and was working on my other stories. I finally posted my one shot, which will stay a one shot, song-fic.

Yusuke- it has me in it so you have to read it.

Hiei- I really hope that discouraged someone.

Yusuke- +sends death glare+

Kaori- riiiight. Please review!

end


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 

"Get off my back, grandma!"

"Not until you learn some respect, dimwit!"

If you couldn't tell, the gang was now at Genkai's temple. They all sat outside in the clearing before the woods to watch the afternoon's entertainment. The dimwit, as he was often called, had gotten into a quarrel with Genkai about his training strategies, or lack thereof.

"Get OFF!" Yusuke yelled, struggling to get the woman off of him. "You're gonna wreck my clothes, ya old hag!" Lira wondered how someone could be so tough and not be able to lift their own grandmother.

"Hey!" Sage spoke up. "You shouldn't talk to your grandmother like that. It's really bad manners." Kuwabara and Kyo started laughing and Kurama even chuckled.

"The kid's right, Urameshi," Kuwabara laughed. "You should get some manners and respect your elders." Kyo fell over, laughing to tears, and Kurama wasn't too far behind.

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, getting angrier by the minute. "You too, Kyo! Stop laughing!"

"What is so funny?" Lira asked Kaori, who was one of the few near her to be able to control their laughter. Well, at least to some degree.

"Genkai isn't Yusuke's grandmother," she said, fighting to get through the sentence without breaking into laughter. "He only calls her that as an insult. She's actually the psychic that trained him."

"Ah," Lira said as Sage stood to scold Yusuke more.

"It's not nice to be mean to your grandmother since, if it weren't for her your parents would have never got you in the first place," he said, shaking his finger.

"You should listen to the kid, Yusuke," Genkai said with a smirk. "He obviously knows more than you." This only ticked Yusuke off more.

"YOU'RE NOT MY GRANDMOTHER!" he yelled. "Just get off my back and my case already!"

To everyone's surprise, she actually stood and got off. Then, she turned to Lira. "Well, well, well," she said. "And how may I help you? You better not be a slacker like this idiot." Yusuke glared, but held his tongue, for once.

"Uh, my name's Lira, and I only came because I was invited. I don't want to be a hassle, Miss Genkai," Lira said.

"Please. I could sense your energy for days now. You've already got my attention." Genkai headed towards her dojo, with Lira following close behind. Jin, Kurama, and Yusuke followed her. Kyo and Kuwabara were recovering from their laughter and Kaori was trying to explain to Sage that Genkai and Yusuke weren't related. Hiei just sat in his tree, bored.

"So, you're a psychic," genkai said, breaking the silence that grew when they sat in the main room.

"That's what they tell me," Lira guessed.

"Um hm," Genkai said, thinking this over. "Does anyone know of your psychic abilities?"

"Well, my mom and you guys. I haven't told Sage yet-"

"Good. You don't need to put his life in danger as well."

"WHAT?" Lira yelled. "What do you mean as well? I'm in danger?"

"You and your mother," Genkai said with the same enthusiasm as always.

"Lira," Kurama said, stopping another outburst. "You must understand. Because of your ability, demons can sense your energy and are attracted to you. Even if you never came here, they'd still come, and you wouldn't be able to protect your family."

"But why do they want me?" she asked. "I didn't do anything to anybody! I never asked them to come to my house in the middle of the night and kill my-" she stopped and froze.

"What?" Genkai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lira sat silently, looking down at her hands. She never told anyone about that fateful night (in chapter 1) when her mother died and she saved her. "Lira."

She looked over at Jin, who was next to her. "If something happened to ya, ya can tell us," he said gently. "We may not be th' best a'ound, but we can protect ya if somethin' or someone is after ya." He took her hand in his and smiled reassuringly.

"What happened to you?" Genkai asked again, not using the same gentleness Jin possessed.

Lira sighed and told her tale. Looking at Genkai, she said, "A couple weeks ago, there was this big storm. The power went out and I went downstairs to check up on my mom. I left Sage in my room. When I got to the kitchen, my mother was…laying on the floor dead and this weird guy,I guess a demon, was outside and pointed at me. After the lightening struck, he was gone."

A short silence followed as a question formed in almost everyone's mind. "But ya mum were fine when I was there, wasn't she?" Jin asked slowly. Lira nodded.

"I knelt by her side, and she was dead," Lira said, looking down at her hands again. "I was sure of it."

"So what happened?" Genkai asked impatiently.

"I'm…not sure, but I think I brought her back," Lira said. Everyone was shocked.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," Lira answered. "I cried, and she started to glow. Then, she woke up. I felt tired afterwards, but it was only for a few minutes."

"Hmm," Genkai said. The group sat and waited for her response. However, she stood and walked away.

"HEY! WHERE YA GOIN'?" Yusuke yelled.

"To get something to eat," Genkai said. "I've been dealing with you all day and I'm hungry, dimwit."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lira asked, just a tad bit confused.

"If you're hungry, go get something," Genkai said with a shrug. "I'm not cooking for these people. About your powers, you'll just have to train and concentrate on masking your energy." The group sat in silence for a while.

"Wanna get some food?" Yusuke asked the collective.

"Sure," Kurama said.

"I'm starvin!" Jin exclaimed.

"You just ate before we left to find these people and you had ice cream," Lira said. Jin merely grinned.

"Than we just have to ask the girls, Hiei, and your bro," Yusuke said, standing to leave.

"And what about Kuwabara?" Lira asked as she, Kurama and Jin stood also.

"He's one of the girls," Yusuke said with a smirk.

As they headed outside, Jin stopped, as did Lira who was still holding his hand. "Are ya feelin' alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be ok," she said. Jin looked deep into her eyes, like he was looking for something, and was making Lira a little nervous.

"Are ya sure? Ya seem a little differ'nt than earlier. I can take ya back ta ya house if ya don' won' ta come wit us."

"It's just that I was told a lot in these five minutes," Lira assured him. "It's really weird and hard to believe. Plus I'll have to train to save my family."

"Don't ya worry bout that. Me sis and Kyo can help ya wit ya trainin'. An' I'll be there ta be sure Kyo doesn't try ta kill ya in 'er boot camp." Lira sweatdropped at the thought, making Jin laugh.

"JIN!" They turned to see Kaori come running. She jumped Jin and he fell to the floor. "WE'RE GOING TO FRIENDLY'S! HURRY UP!"

"I'm comin', relax, will ya?" he said, pushing her up off him.

"Uh,…" Lira trailed off. Kaori turned to her with a huge grin.

"I love Friendly's," she said.

**---End.---**

Kaori-sorry this took so long. Lots of homework. Why is College prep so HARD?

Kyo-…cause it's college prep?

Kaori-…true…

Kyo-and this is why you don't take it in tenth grade.

Kaori-DARN YOU COLLEGE PREP! Read and review! YAY FRIENDLY'S! I do really love Friendly's.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Been a few years, huh? Well, I'm gonna try and finish this story while working on Home. So you know, this goes with my first story, Can't think of one, not Kaori's story. The main difference is the relation to Jin, which isn't in Home or Kaori's Story. I've had a few years, plenty of time to change my mind.

Re-reading this, there were a bunch of inconsistencies, so I'm a put them in here.

-Lira has purple eyes, like Kaori, because I don't want them to match Jin's.

-Sage is 6, not 7, like I put in one of the chapters.

-I never wrote a chapter of the gang all going to Lira's house, so let's just have it as, they went to get Sage and didn't spill with the mom. I should probably just rewrite this, but I don't have time to go through and re-do it with another story and college. Maybe when they're both done I'll come back...but I won't remember, so I'm sorry.

My style's changed a bit, more details and stuff, so hopefully you still like it. Sorry I was gone for so long, guys. Maybe I'll fill you in on my life in my profile one of these days.

Until then, I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and here is Chapter 6. Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 6**

Lira could only laugh as they sat at the long table at the restaurant. The entire group had managed to fit, the group being Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Kaori, Kyome, Jin, Sage and her. Everyone had already gotten their food and eaten most of it. The current debate was over whether or not they should stay for ice cream.

"They have the best sundaes around!" Kaori was protesting.

"But no one needs ice cream," Kuwabara protested.

"Say such things again and I will slaughter you," Hiei said.

"I want a ice cream," Sage said. Kaori hugged him for the fifth time during dinner while Kyo whined about wanting cake.

"Get a' ice cream cake," Jin said. "They be 'mazin 'ere."

"Can we just go already?" Yusuke shouted. "We've been here forever! And who's paying for this?"

Utter silence fell amongst the crowd as everyone looked around. Then Kaori and Kurama sighed, both pulling out their wallets.

"I got me, Lira, Sage, and Kyo," Kaori said.

"And I got the guys," Kurama sighed.

"Sweet, then I want a root beer float," Kyo said.

"No," Kaori said simply. She called over the waitress and Kurama and she paid the bill. The group left, half willingly, the other half begrudgingly. On the way out, Kaori did buy Sage and Hiei each an ice cream cone.

"Yay!" Sage cheered, walking by Hiei's side. Hiei eyed the child suspiciously, who only would lick his cone when Hiei did. Then, without warning, Hiei swallowed the rest of it whole, smirking at the little boy who was in awe. Sage looked at his nearly whole ice cream and glared. Then he tried to fit it all in his mouth, but only hit himself in the face. Luckily, Lira saw the whole thing unfold and saved Sage's ice cream from a splattery death.

"So wha' sho' I do, Urameshi?" Jin asked as they walked down the street.

"I'd need to talk to Koenma, but I want you to stay with Lira to make sure she's safe for the time being," he said, sounding quite mature. Kurama nodded.

"Especially with this person who came for her," Kurama said. "We can't let something happen to her."

"Um, do I get a say?" Lira asked, leaving Sage with Kaori. The three males turned to her. "I still don't know anything about you, and you all have some crazy vibes. Can I at least know what's going on before you decide what you're going to do with me?"

Jin and Kaori's eyes met. Both nodded, and Kaori walked a bit in front of them with Sage, keeping him distracted from the main conversation.

"So it be easiest if I told you my story first," Yusuke said.

"Punk kid, got hit by a car, came back from the dead," Lira said. "You were in the news, move on."

Yusuke half glared at her. "Not all what happened," he said. "I met Lord Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World. After a lot of paperwork and stuff, I got to come back. Then I met Hiei and Kurama."

"Why do you call him Kurama?" Lira asked.

"You be askin' a lo' o' questions," Jin said, poking her in the side. "Let th' man tell 'is story, will ya?"

"Kurama and Hiei are demons, like Jin," Yusuke continued. This caught Lira's attention. "They were the bad guys, but after catching them, they became good guys with me. See, the four of us guys are Spirit Detectives, fighting demons that try to come into the human world and stuff. We got invited to a tournament of demons, let's say, which is where we met Jin and his team."

"Urameshi were one o' th' best fights I eva had," Jin reminisced, a smile on his face.

"So after that, I found out that my ancestor dad was a demon," Yusuke said, "making Kuwabara and Genkai the only real humans you met today. Kaori and Kyo are related to Jin and me, and we saved them from this evil guy who had a rare demon fetish. That was a while back, and we've been basically skating through life until we met you."

Lira nodded, trying to take everything in, while walking slowly and looking at the ground. Jin _was_ a demon, as was everyone else, apparently. But every tale she knew of demons portrayed them as the bad guys, the ones who killed and destroyed and would hurt her family.

By now they had reached Lira's home, and everyone paused to see Lira and Sage inside. Kaori passed the sticky little boy to Lira, who nodded thanks.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked. Lira nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"That's definitely a no," Kyo said to Hiei, who nodded.

"We'll be seeing you," Kaori said happily.

"Sure," Lira said, heading into the house. Jin said his goodbye's and followed. Lira's mother was asleep on the couch in front of the tv, and Lira was already up the stairs putting Sage to bed. Jin got to the top of the stairs as Lira was closing the door to Sage's room. When she saw him she jumped, but calmed down quickly.

"Wha's the matter?" Jin asked as he followed her into her room.

"Nothing, I just gotta let it sink in, that's all," she said, looking out the window. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jin reached out for her arm and she pulled away, spinning around with fear in her eyes.

"Lira," Jin said softly, hurt himself at how she changed. "So ya don't like me now tha' ya know I'm a demon?"

"I'm…afraid…" she said honestly.

"What's to be 'fraid of?" Jin yelled. He softened when he saw her take another step back. "Lira, I ain't hurt ya then, and I won't hurt ya now. I'd neva think to hurt ya, especially because of how nice ya been to me." Lira looked down, wanting to trust him, but nervous. Jin took a slow step forward and took her hands. When she met his eyes, they were more serious than ever before.

"Lira, I promise that I will take care of you," he said slowly, nearly all hints of his accent fading. "I'll never turn on you, I swear it to Koenma himself. Just please trust me."

"…ok." Lira gave him a small smile. She couldn't deny the sincerity in his voice and his eyes. The minute she spoke his eyes perked up to their brightness.

"Now tha's the Lira I know," he said happily, accent back in full swing. Lira had to chuckle at his mood swing. He pulled her into a tight hug that she welcomed warmly. "I was worried I'd have ta go ta plan B."

"What was that?" she asked looking up at him. Without any warning, Jin began tickling her, his arms under hers and free to attack her stomach. She nearly screamed, but kept it to a whimper, for fear of waking Sage or her mom. All her struggling and pulling only made her end up falling backwards onto her bed, with Jin falling on top of her. To her dismay, he didn't stop tickling her for a few more minutes, and when he stopped, both were panting, tired out from their little battle.

Jin was kneeling between her legs, one hand by the side of her head and supporting his weight so he wouldn't have to lay on top of her. Lira lay panting, taking a few minutes to notice their compromising position. "Can you…get off…please?" she asked, hesitation filling her speech.

"Not yet," Jin said with a slight grin. "I still 'ad a plan C." Lira raised an eyebrow, curious at what could be more convincing than getting tickled mercilessly.

Quickly and efficiently, Jin leaned down and gave her a kiss. Nothing forced, nothing too passionate, just soft enough and long enough to catch her completely by surprise but give her a warm feeling all over her body. All too quickly, Jin had pulled back and was looking back into Lira's eyes. She stared back up into his, and for a while, it seemed as if the entire world stood still…


	7. Chapter 7

Really sorry about that guys! Apparently I uploaded the wrong one...Thanks to Daeth101 Fox Version and Koori Youki Hime for letting me know. Let this be a warning to you! Never have two stories on Chapter 7 at the same time!

On the bright side, it's like a little hint a Home for anyone who hasn't seen it yet. ^_^ Read and Review!

**_Really_ Chapter 7**

Koenma sat at his office tapping on his desk distractedly. Yesterday, Yusuke had told him about Jin's arrival into human world. This eased Koenma's spirits, because they did not need to track down who had gotten in. What made him nervous was the girl who had these new powers and was already being pursued by _another_ demon that had gotten into the human world. Koenma wanted this girl brought to him immediately, as well as Jin, but was dismayed when Yusuke told him she had school and would not cut with him.

So Koenma sat and waited, impatient as always. He jumped when the large doors were pushed open, revealing Yusuke, Jin, and a very nervous looking young lady.

"Hey, Toddler. I brought some friends," Yusuke said, strolling in with hands in his pockets. Jin had to nudge Lira to get her to walk in, and immediately she bowed respectfully.

"Hello, Lord Koenma, Sir," she said softly.

"Yusuke, how many times must I tell you not to call me that!" Koenma snapped, missing Lira completely. He now turned his attention to her, and her eyes dropped to the ground. "Hello Lira. Welcome to Spirit World."

"The wonderful place you get to go when you're dead to listen to him talk you to death," Yusuke grumbled. "Get on with it already."

"Lira, I've heard about your healing ability and that there's been someone following you, correct?" Koenma continued.

"Well, he came once a couple weeks ago. I haven't seen him anymore," Lira said. Koenma nodded.

"That must have been through the whole in the barrier we found recently the Jin must've came through," Koenma mused.

"Barrier?" Lira asked.

"It keeps demons from going from getting into human world and humans from getting into demon world," Jin whispered. Lira nodded as Koenma continued.

"We did sense a low class demon cross the barrier, be he returned shortly before Jin arrived. That must've been you're attacker."

"So if he low class, you guys can beat him, right?" Lira asked.

"If he's low class he probably is working for a demon that is not," Koenma corrected. "There's a possibility that he was a rogue, but we cannot take risks."

"So what do we do?' Yusuke asked.

"You protect her you idiot!" Koenma shouted, jumping on his desk.

"I know that, twerp!" Yusuke snapped back. "What _else_ do you want concerning the demon!?"

"Investigate of course!"

"How can he investigate if he's protectin' Lira 'ere?" Jin asked. Koenma seemed stumped, until Yusuke hit him on the head.

"That was my point!" he shouted. Lira smacked him on the back of the head. "OW!"

"Don't hit the ruler of the Spirit world you idiot!" she hissed, bowing apologies at Koenma.

"Jin will protect her," Koenma said, sitting back in his desk and grateful that someone recognized his authority.

"He already was," Yusuke growled, eye twitching.

"But now you will be investigating around the hole in the barrier _while_ he protects her. Jin, you are an honorary member of the Spirit Detectives until this case is closed. You are all dismissed."

A portal in human world opened up in the center and the most densely wooded area of the park. Yusuke strolled out of the portal, hands in his pokets, while Lira stepped tentatively, eyes closed and hand latched on Jin. "I really don't like that," she said, glaring at it as is faded away.

"Ah, you'll get used to it," Yusuke said. "I'm going to tell the others about our patrol duty. Hiei's gonna love it. You two have fun staying safe." With a half hearted wave, Yusuke strolled off. Lira blinked after him, then sighed.

"Wha's wrong?" Jin asked.

"Nothing," Lira said, watching Yusuke's form get smaller and smaller. Jin tugged at her hand a bit.

"What is it?" he asked. "Did th' portal make ya sick o' somethin'?"

"I guess, I don't know. This all just makes me feel so helpless." Lira pulled her hand free of Jin's and sat on a fallen log. This part of the park had to have been deserted for no grounds keepers to clean it up. Jin sat down next to her.

"I know what ya mean, but ya can' think that way," he said, getting serious. "We're going ta protect you. I promise." Lira couldn't help but chuckle.

"How do you manage to do that?" she asked.

"Wha?" Jin asked, completely confused.

"You get serious and your accent goes away," she said, smiling up at him.

"I guess I just concentrate on me words more, is all," he said.

"Well don't." Jin raised an eyebrow. "I like your accent. It's refreshing and pretty cute." Lira looked back to their surroundings, knowing that Jin was starting to blush at the compliment. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable with her, especially because she was enjoying being alone with him.

"Lira?" she looked to Jin with a soft smile.

"Hm?"

"Do ya trust me?"

Lira was a bit taken aback by this question. "Yeah, but questions like that make me nervous." Jin stood, took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that ya trust me." Lira looked up into his soft blue eyes. Something was hidden inside, but it didn't make her nervous. She nodded, causing him to nod once in recognition while not releasing her hands.

Within a moment, the wind around them began to pick up, but Jin's eyes stayed locked with Lira's. Leaves blew past her face and her hair came out of its once neat ponytail, flying wildly, but she didn't move her eyes from Jin's. After a few seconds, Lira felt her feet lift off of the ground, a feeling of weightlessness washing over her.

"You trust me?" Jin asked again.

"With my life," Lira whispered. His eyes could not lie to her, and she couldn't lie to them. There was something inside that was incapable of deceiving her and that made her feel the same way.

Jin smiled at her statement, then leaned over and placed his lips over hers. Lira didn't pull away, instead returning the kiss with as much force as he put into it. Jin replied by kissing harder, his tongue brushing against her lips, and Lira responded by opening her mouth slightly, just to give him a taste.

The two hung in mid air for what seemed to be hours, though it was only a few minutes. The wind slowly began to die down as Jin pulled away, eyes opening and looking at her with a smile. It took Lira a moment to open her eyes, then another to realize they were back on the ground, a small breeze circulating around them.

"If you trust me, then let me protect you," Jin said. Lira felt a few tears forming, but she blinked them away. Jin pulled up her hands and kissed them, smiling at her when the tears threatened to come back. He brushed them away with his thumb.

"Jin," Lira said, looking down. He tilted her chin up and smiled his trademark and contagious smile.

"Yah?"

"…Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! It's Friday, meaning time to write! I updated Home early again because I'm going home this weekend again, and will be busy visiting friends and such til Sunday night, when I will be catching up on all the work I should've done instead of write a fanfic. You guys must know that I love you.

Anyway, I was thinking about splitting this, but it all flowed better together. So, it's a bit extra long, but it continues. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 8**

Jin walked Lira home, holding her hand the entire way while she continued to think about her life. Jin understood why she was so nervous and everything, so he didn't talk much to interrupt her thoughts. Besides, he had also gotten real close with her a bit ago, and he figured she was thinking about them too.

Jin found himself thinking back to that kiss. It was the best one he ever had, and by the look in her eyes afterwards, it was her best as well. He couldn't help but smile. He really liked this human girl, and hopefully she liked him too.

What Jin didn't know, is that Lira knew she liked him. What had her so quiet was what Genkai had told her before about her family being in danger. She wanted to kick herself from being away with Jin and Yusuke for so long. Kurama and Kaori had offered to walk Sage home and stay with him until she got back, but she had a bad feeling about everything.

Relief flooded her mind when she saw her house standing in one piece. Jin walked her up to the door and stood aside while she unlocked it, letting her enter first. "MOM!" she called.

"Kitchen!" was the reply. Sage came running out to see her, chocolate all over his mouth and fingers.

"Brownies!" he cheered, running up and jumping into Lira's arms. She couldn't help but laugh, glad that everything was fine. "Mr Miny-me had to go home, but Kaori stayed and made brownies with me and mommy!"

Lira laughed again at her little brother as her mother walked out. "Did all go well on your trip?" she asked, wiping her hands on a small towel. Lira froze, not sure of what to say, until Kaori came out.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kaori said. "I told her that you had to go see Yusuke's boss about getting Jin a job."

"Well way to ruin the surprise!" Jin scolded.

"How was I supposed to know it were a secret!?" Kaori defended.

"Maybe cause we told ya ta keep ya mouth shut!"

"Well forgive ma for relievin a mom o' worryin' about 'er daughter!" by now the two were an inch apart from each other, glaring into each others eyes.

"Uh, Jin?" Lira said, sensing a fight coming on. "It's ok. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Ok," he said, standing back up straight. Kaori lost her balance and fell forward, jumping up like nothing happened.

"How is it that you two are related but she has less of an accent?" Lira's mother asked. "I heard it just now, but I didn't hear one earlier."

"We're half-siblings," Kaori said. "I was sent to live with Jin and our dad when I was about five, so it's not as ingrained as his. Plus I came here before him and practiced not using it so people understand when I talk."

"I ain't that hard ta undastand…" Jin whined. Sage saw his sadness and reached out to hug him, making Jin smile and take the boy out of Lira's hands.

"Well, it's getting a bit late," Lira's mom said. "Kaori, would you like to spend the night?" Kaori bowed respectfully.

"That's very nice of you, but I should get back. Shuichi's mom invited me to dinner and I would break her heart if I didn't show. I'll be able to walk home. Besides, I wouldn't want to cramp my brother's style," Kaori said, smirking at Jin's slight tinge of pink.

"Alright," Lira's mother said. Sage reached out to Kaori for a goodbye hug, making her squeal and take him from Jin.

"You be a good little Sage!" she said, twirling around with him laughing in her arms.

"Bye Kaori!" he said happily. Kaori bid her farewells to the rest, hugging Jin before she strode out the house and trotted off to Kurama's.

"Well, dinner isn't quite ready," Lira's mom said, turning back to the kitchen. "You two relax, but don't teach Sage he shouldn't learn until he's a teenager."

"MOM!" Lira yelled, turning beat red and burying her face in her hands as she fell on the couch. She was rewarded by hearing her mom chuckle in the kitchen. Sage sat next to her on the couch, still licking chocolate off of him. "You should go wash up for dinner."

"But it's good!" he protested. Jin lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Come now, ya heard ya sis," he said. "Wash yer hands and face real good now." Lira chuckled, hearing the water running and Jin lecturing Sage about manners. After a few minutes, Sage came out, looking squeaky clean and frowning. He went straight to the kitchen to ask his mother for more brownies.

Jin came out soon after, sitting down next to Lira with a grin on his face. "Were you and your sister born with a knack for kids?" she asked him.

"Yep!" he said, sitting back and draping his arms over the top of the couch. Lira laughed, sitting back against him and finally feeling safe.

"You should get her to come over and babysit sometime," she said, making Jin chuckle.

"Ya know if she did, ya'd have ta worry 'bout her bein the one ta kidnap 'im," he said. The two of them laughed again, then suddenly Jin went stiff.

Lira looked up at him, and he was staring at the front door, his eyes looking blank for a minute, then firm. He stood, walking slowly towards the door, then opened it, staring out into the night. "Jin?" Lira asked, hesitantly standing up.

"Stay in the house an lock all ya doors and windows," he said without taking his eyes off of what he was staring at. "Do _not _come outside or let anyone in." Lira sensed something, a slight bit of energy, before Jin's slowly began to flare. It was a lot stronger than she ever sensed, even when they were flying. Whatever else was outside began to flare its energy as well.

"What is it?" she asked. Jin turned and looked at her firmly.

"Elderberries," he whispered to her before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

I was going to end it here, because they're almost long enough to be their own chapters, but I've read too many cliffies today (you know who you are!!!), so I figured I'd write the "next chapter" in here too.

* * *

"WHAT!?" It was too late. She saw the wind pick up momentarily out the window before dying down, meaning Jin flew off. Lira locked the door, then leaned against it, confused as her mom came in.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where's Jin?"

"He just ran off," Lira said. "He should be back soon." Her mother walked up to her, while Sage stayed in the kitchen.

"Kaori told me about…those things coming after you," she said in a low voice. Lira merely sighed and looked down. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Lira said, more to herself than to her mom. "He said something funny before he went out though."

"What do you mean?"

Lira furrowed her brow as she remembered. "He said not to let anyone in, and when I asked what he saw, he just whispered-" there was a crash outside that made both women scream and jump away from the door, holding each other.

"LIRA!"

"Jin?" she asked, looking back to the door and seeing red hair in the small window.

"Lira open the door!" he called back, his voice full of pain. Lira hesitated, and her mom ran to the door.

"Mom no!" she said, pulling her back before the bolt slid open.

"Lira what are you doing!?" Jin's voice called. "I'm bleeding and I need help! Please let me in!"

"Lira Tocashi! You can't leave him out there to die!" she scolded.

"That's not Jin!" she whispered. "His accent is gone and he told me not to open this door!"

"Lira please! If you love me open the door!" Lira froze, eyes locked on the door. How did he…? Was it really Jin? She inched towards the door, leaning against it.

"What did you say?" she asked. Suddenly, a banging was heard on the back door, making Sage run in screaming to his mom.

"Leave that door locked!" Lira ordered, running to the kitchen. She saw, surprisingly, Jin's face in the window, with blood coming out the corner of the door.

"Are you alright?" he called in. Lira looked to him hesitantly, worried about the accent.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"Lira, it's me. Listen, don't open the door for the other one or he's gonna kill ya. He can't get in cause I had Kaori put wards around your house to protect you, but you can't open that door til I tell you, do you understand?"

Lira nodded, as did Jin, who ran off around the front of the house. The other Jin disappeared as well, and the sound of a fight could be heard just outside the house. To make it better, rain began to fall, making it even harder to see what was going on. Sage began to cry, so his mother carried him upstairs, telling him it was all going to be ok.

Lira wished that she had someone to hold her. She had just gotten close to Jin and was already on the verge of losing him. A face in the window made her scream and fall back on the floor.

"I got em," he said with a small smile. Lira skeptically looked at the face.

"How do I know you're the real Jin?" she asked. She got a smile in return.

"Elderberries."

Lira ran to the door and flung it open, helping Jin limp inside. Outside she saw a body of someone dressed exactly like him with brown hair, as well as two others in black.

"It were a shapeshifter," he said with a wince as he hobbled towards the couch. He fell to his knees a foot short as Lira knelt by him. "The other two hid their energy, luring me out while he tried to get inside." Lira tried to choke back tears as she looked Jin over. He was starting to bruise all over, and had a number of scrapes and gashes. "Do ya think ya can heal me?"

"I don't know h-how," Lira cried. Jin smiled at her.

"Sure ya do, you just don't know that you know." He kneeled facing her taking her hands into his. Lira was afraid and Jin looked like he would pass out at any moment. "Close your eyes and focus on my energy. Don't panic, I ain't going ta die or nothin. You'd just do me a big favor." Lira nodded and closed her eyes.

She could see his energy, though it was much lower than earlier. It was more like red electricity flickering around him than the steady stream of energy. "Now focus on yours," his voice said to her. For the first time, Lira saw her energy, a soft white that radiated from her body. Where her hands held Jin's, the energy mixed.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"The sparky energy is my life energy, which is why I can't use it to heal myself. Concentrate on moving your energy to my wounds, but not your life energy." Lira nodded and focused. Her blue energy began to move over Jin's body, turning red as it left her and became part of him. Though her eyes were closed, she could feel her energy closing his deeper wounds and working towards the more shallow ones.

"Lira?" she opened her eyes to see her mother on the stairs behind Jin, staring at her in awe.

Wait…

She was glowing. It was a soft white glow that wasn't blinding, but made her skin look like a light bulb. Jin was also glowing white faintly, and now Lira could see the gash on his face dissolve away. Jin opened his eyes and smiled. Suddenly, Lira felt her energy stop blending with his.

"That's enough," he said. "I don't want to drain yer body entirely. Thank you." Lira merely stared at him, amazed at how he had just saved her life and would not even let himself be fully healed.

Lira's mom slowly made her way down the stairs as the glow subsided. "What happened?" she asked softly. Lira looked up to her, too amazed to get a sound out of her throat. Jin's grip loosened on her hands and she met his dazed eyes.

"Don't ya worry, I just need to get some sleep," he reassured her with a smile. His eyes crossed slightly before closing and he fell forward into Lira's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all. So as I said in Home, I got a lot of projects coming up since it's the end of the semester, so I may not be able to update for a while. One of them was due today, so I used my relaxing happy time to write this. Hope you all enjoy. Not too much action, but I won't have too much more of this kind of stuff, so I figured I'd make it worth it.

Have a Happy Thanksgiving guys. You should hear from me by Christmas when the semester is over. If not, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

**Chapter 9**

"Jin!" Lira cried as she caught him. "Jin are you ok?!" His body was limp against hers, but she could hear his deep breathing.

"Is he alright!?" Her mother asked. Lira nodded, trying to shift his weight. Her mother pulled him back until they got him onto the couch.

"He must have just passed out from the fight," she said. "Can you get the first aid kit? I couldn't heal all of his wounds." She blinked, amazed at how easily it rolled off her tongue. Her mother nodded and went back upstairs to the bathroom. Lira turned her attention back to Jin, who slept peacefully with a small smile on his face. He looked at peace, like he was simply taking a nap.

A buzzing from his pocket snapped her out of her daydream. Lira tentatively reached in and pulled out a pink compact-like thing. She opened it to see Kaori's face.

"Lira!?" she said shocked. "What happened? Are you two ok?"

"Some people came, demons," Lira explained. "Jin fought them all off and got hurt."

"Stay put, me and Kurama are coming," she said. Lira nodded and the link was cut off. Almost immediately there was a knock at the door as her mother came down the stairs.

"I got it mom," Lira said, heading to the door. She got as far as her hand on the handle when she felt a weird flicker of energy. It was neither Kaori nor Kurama, making Lira look through the peep hole. On the other side, she saw two demons, one that looked like Kaori and another that was green with a single horn. In an instant, his short black hair grew long and red, he got taller, thinner, and became a clone of Kurama.

Lira jumped back and pulled out the communicator, Kaori's face appearing. "What's up? We'll be there in a minute," she panted, obvious she was running.

"Stop!" Lira hissed. "There are demons here!"

Kaori paused, making Kurama stop and turn to look at her. "That's why we're coming, to help," Kaori said, slightly confused.

"They look like you two!" Lira's voice hissed. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Ok, listen," Kaori said. "We're going to go around to the back door, ok? You'll know it's us."

"What if you two get separated?!"

Kurama smirked. "Trust me, I know the real Kaori," he said, taking her hand.

"Should we make a code word?" Lira asked. Kaori shook her head.

"Me and Jin always use the same one. You'll know it's me." Lira closed the communicator and concentrated on the other energies outside her door. They were pacing now, knocking every few seconds. A soft knock at the back door alerted Lira's mom, who had been putting bandages on Jin.

"Lira, the door," she whispered. Lira ran back and peeped through the window. Kaori waved at her and mouthed 'elderberries.' Lira opened the door and the two made their way to the living room.

"Can I _please?"_ She pleaded. Kurama sighed and nodded, while the other two women watched in slight confusion. Kaori grinned, then went to the front door and opened it. The other Kaori and Kurama looked shocked at seeing her waving at them. "Byes!" Thrusting her hand forward, a wave a fire came out of Kaori's hand and knocked the other two demons back. Neither were killed, but they ran away in fear.

"How did you do that?" Lira's mother asked. Kaori shut the door and knelt by Jin.

"My mom, the parent I don't share with Jin, was a fire demon. Kitsune to be exact, like Kurama here," she explained. Lira's mother looked surprised.

"None of you are human!?" she asked.

"Do not worry, not all demons are malicious," Kurama assured her as he went over Jin's injuries. "Many just have a distaste of humans due to how we have been treated in the past. Mine is an interesting tale that must be told at a later date."

"Did you heal him?" Kaori asked Lira. She nodded.

"He told me to stop though, because I'd give him too much," she sighed, holding Jin's hand in hers. "I was going to try to heal him again when you-they showed up."

"You used up a lot of your energy as is," Kurama said. "It would not have been wise for you to give much more."

"But I can't let him die!" Lira protested. Kurama chuckled softly.

"These wounds are not fatal, Lira," he said to calm her. "Jin is merely exhausted from the fighting. The energy you were going to give him would've healed him, but he would not awake until the morning either way. You would have merely joined him in unconsciousness."

Lira nodded, and silence fell. Lira's mother stood, feeling slightly uneasy about the whole thing. "You are welcome to stay for dinner," she said to Kaori and Kurama. "I'd personally appreciate if you stayed the night to keep us safe."

"Sure," Kaori said with a smile.

"May I use the phone to call my mother?" Kurama asked. Lira's mother nodded and led him to the kitchen, leaving Kaori, Lira, and Jin behind.

"Thanks for trying to save my brother," Kaori said softly. Lira looked up to see her staring at Jin's face. "He's the only family I have left, and if I lost him…"

"No need to thank me," Lira answered. "I owed it to him for saving us. You don't owe me anything." Kaori smiled at her, then her gaze drifted to Lira's hands, clutching Jin's tightly.

"I think you two are good for each other." Lira looked slightly surprised. "Yeah, I know I don't know you well, but you seem cool, and I can tell my brother likes you, and I like you. He won't hurt you, and he'll keep everyone else from hurting you too."

Jin twitched in his sleep and his hand closed tightly around Lira's. "I hope you're right," she said with a sigh. She heard Kaori chuckle.

"If he does, I'll beat the crap out of him for you," Kaori said with a glint in her eye. "Better yet, I'll help to teach you how to." Lira smiled back and held out her right hand.

"Deal." Both girls shook, then returned to watching the sleeping redhead. Sage slowly came down the stairs, then ran to Lira and Kaori and sat between them. "Are you better?" Lira asked him with a pat on the head, to which he nodded.

"Don't worry, me and Mr. Minamino are gonna stay to help you protect your sister and your mommy," Kaori said. Surprisingly, Sage shook his head.

"Jin's gonna protect Lira," he said with a sure nod. "You and Mr. Miny-mino have to protect me and mommy and I want you to protect me." With that he latched onto Kaori's side, who squeaked and hugged him.

"Don't you worry, nothing's gonna happen to you!" she said. She mouthed to Lira, 'He's so adorable!' to which she chuckled.

"Dinner!" Her mom called. Kaori and Sage stood, but Lira remained where she was.

"I'm not hungry," she said to Kaori. She nodded understandingly and walked Sage into the kitchen, leaving Lira and Jin alone once more. Lira sighed and rubbed Jin's hand.

"You better get will so you can protect me," she murmured to him. "I can't lose you already."

"Li…ra…" Jin mumbled in his sleep, making her jump and turn slightly pink. "Mine…" This made her go an even deeper shade of pink while she watched him sleep, battling whatever night wraiths that were trying to take her away from him. Even in his dreams, Lira knew she was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm home from my first semester!! AAHH! Um, so yeah, this chapter doesn't have too much, just a bit of a set up. Next one will be interesting, maybe fluffy if I decide.

Hope you like this. I'm sorry for the long break. I'm gonna write as much as I can, but I'm going to get kidnapped by a lot of people, especially with Christmas coming. I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so please Read and Review.

**Chapter 10**

Jin woke the next morning with a yawn on the couch. He blinked, then looked around him. He was covered by a blanket and Lira was asleep on the floor in front of him, but her head was on the couch next to his stomach. Jin smiled, only half believing that she had slept next to him all night.

A quick scan with his spirit energy told him that everything was secure, that Kaori was sleeping in Sage's room with the boy, and Kurama was in the spare bedroom next to . Jin sat up to stretch and looked back at Lira, who seemed to be sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her up, but she looked cold…

So, Jin the gentleman got up slowly and quietly, moving the blanket with him. He gently lifted up Lira and laid her in the spot he had made warm. To his surprise, she clutched his arm before he could move away. It took all of his skill to not fall on top of her, instead falling beside her on the couch, trapped between her and the back.

Jin chuckled at the turn of events, curious as to how he could've gotten trapped so easily. He heard a soft giggle come from Lira before he saw the smile on her face.

"'Ey…" he began, making her slowly open one eye and feign a yawn.

"Oh, hello," she said, fighting back a smile. "When did we end up like this?"

"We've been like this for most o' the morning," Jin said with a smirk. "We had a rough an' crazy night an' ya passed out under me." Lira looked at him with raised eyebrows as he pulled her closer into a hug.

"You should be careful when you lie to me," Lira said, stretching before putting her arms around him in return. "I may actually believe you one day."

"I'll keep it in mind, lass."

"So how're you feeling?" she asked. He shrugged, holding on tight and looking at her face.

"A bit 'ungry, but a lot better then I woulda been hadn't ya healed me up last night," he said, nose brushing against hers. "Thank ya, Lira."

"No problem," she said with a smile. Jin smiled and gave her a soft kiss, making Lira giggle again. He made her feel all fuzzy inside that she never wanted him to leave. It didn't matter that he was a demon like her attackers. He cared about her, which is all that mattered. "How bout I go grab you breakfast, hm?"

"Sure," Jin said, letting her stand. He watched her head into the kitchen, smiling the whole time.

"JIN!"

He was hit from behind by a diving Kaori and rolled on the ground until he was pinned underneath her. "Kaori!"

"Are you ok?! Are you bleeding?! You should be sleeping! What are you doing awake!?" she aksed, looking over his body and lifting his arms for wounds.

"I'm geussin you and K'rama came after I passed out?" he asked, sitting up and setting Kaori on the floor next to him. Kaori nodded.

"I sensed the demons. I was worried my wards were breached," Kaori said. "We got here just in time. More shape shifters pretended to be us."

"Thank ye," Jin said. The doorbell rang as Kurama came down the stairs. He opened the door to see Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Whoa, did you have a sleep over without us?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurama stared at him blankly while Kaori stood and growled. "What I say?"

"How do we know you're Yusuke and Kuwabara?" she asked. Yusuke's mouth dropped.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!" he exploded. Kurama chuckled and stepped aside.

"No one could mimic your anger, Yusuke," he said, allowing Kuwabara and Yusuke to enter.

"Koenma wants us to get on protecting and training Lira," Yusuke said, regaining his cool. "He suspects some demons are gonna start coming for her."

"They came for her last night," Jin said, sitting on the couch. The girl in question came in with two bowls of cereal. She hesitated only a moment before sitting next to Jin and handing him one.

"So I'm guessing this was the worst case scenario?" she asked.

"Basically," Kuwabara said. "Don't you worry, Lira. The Spirit Detectives won't let you down."

"Do you know why they want her?" Kaori asked hopefully. A long silence fell over the room. "I'm guessing that's a no…"

"Koenma thinks they just want to control a psychic, but he doesn't know why," Yusuke sighed. "None of the demons are from the same source. They're just randomly coming after her."

"Well that's good then," Lira said. "Then there's no evil boss trying to get to me, so you can beat them while I learn to take care of myself."

"Hopefully she's right," Yusuke said. "Hiei and Kyome are in Demon world, trying to find the portal they keep using to get into Human World. Kaori, you and Kurama are supposed to look on this side, while me and Kuwabara look for leads."

"And I stay 'ere with Lira?" Jin asked. Yusuke nodded.

"You can train her on how to use her energy and to sense when other demons or psychics are around," he said.

"I must admit, Yusuke, I'm rather impressed," Kurama said.

"Hey, I take things like this seriously," he defended. Kuwabara chuckled.

"Only 'cause Koenma had to tell you what to say four times," he slipped in. Yusuke punched him on the back of the head. "OW!"

"Stop trying to ruin my cool!" Yusuke shouted, making Lira laugh and nearly choke on her cereal.

"Um, let's go get ready to go patrolling," Kaori said. "You two can fight after we make sure no one else is coming after Lira."

"She's right," Kurama said standing. "Jin, if you have any trouble, flare your spirit energy, or give one of us a call. We'll check in every hour or so." Jin nodded as his sister gave him a hug and headed towards the door.

"You take good care of her, Jin," Yusuke said, standing and stretching. "I'm sure her mom wouldn't take very kindly to her daughter getting killed right after meeting us. She's nice, but not that nice."

"Whate'er ya say, Urameshi," Jin said. The three detectives and Kaori headed out and on to their assignments, leaving Jin and Lira alone with their cereal.

"So when do we start this training?" Lira asked. Jin shrugged.

"Whenever ya want," he said. Lira sighed, looking out the window at her friends retreating shapes.

"Yay…"


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry it's been a month since I updated this one. I've been at a block with this story, and I had a busy break. But now I'm back at school, so I shouldn't get as distracted...hopefully...I'm going to try to update this every other week, alternating with Home. I'm doing my best. I'm just a college freshman trying to balance life.

I know, having a life is no excuse, so please excuse the wait. I hope you even like this chapter...I love you all! I don't own anything, so please do read and leave a review.

**Chapter 11**

"Ah, you can do it!"

"No I can't."

"Ya did it before!"

"That was different!"

"How?"

"You were in trouble then!" Lira sat on the ground with a huff. She and Jin were out in her yard trying to get her to concentrate on her energy. Her mother and Sage were in the yard as well, just so everyone knew where everyone was. "No one's life is in danger, so I can't get the will power to actually see my energy, much less control it. I'm not strong enough."

"Sure ya are! Ya just gotta believe in yourself is all," Jin assured, sitting cross legged on the ground in front of her. "Ya can still see me can't ya? Then all ain't lost!"

"Go Lira go!" Sage cheered from his mother's lap. She laughed, trying to keep a handle on the bouncing young boy.

"Look at me," Jin said. Lira did, though the disappointment was clear on her face. "Hold up your hands, palms up, open." Lira did as she was told.

"If I can't see my energy around me, what makes you think this will work?" she asked.

"Trust me," Jin said with a grin. "You can still see mine, so all ain't lost. Now, imagine that ya got yourself two li'l balls floatin over your hands." Lira looked at him like he was crazy, but did imagine so. "Ok, now imagine that your little balls are made of your spirit energy."

"What?"

"Put your energy into the balls," Jin repeated. "Relax and imagine it." Lira did as she was told, feeling somewhat foolish, while Jin's grin grew all the wider.

"Pretty!" Sage cheered. Lira looked at him, then back at her hands.

"Can't ya see it?" Jin asked. Lira looked down to her hands and-lo and behold! There were white balls of energy floating over her hand.

"Oh my God!" Lira screamed. The balls disappeared, but this didn't put a damper on her mood one bit. "Did you see that?! I did it!" She jumped up and began hopping around the yard. Sage got up and hopped along behind her, cheering for his sister. Luckily, they had high fences around the yard.

"Yay!" Sage cheered, giggly as can be.

"Very good dear," her mother congratulated.

"Congrats!" Jin added. "Now, do it again."

"Yes, sir!" Lira immediately sat down and concentrated again. This time, it only took a few seconds for the balls to appear in her hands.

"Now concentrate on holdin 'em there," Jin instructed. "They'll be tryin to pull apart and disperse, but ya gotta hold em in the spheres, a'ight?" Lira nodded, focusing all her attention on holding the balls of energy. A bead of sweat started down her forehead, but she didn't move her hands, nor did the balls disappear. "Very good!"

Lira relaxed and allowed the balls to disperse with a sigh. "That was a bit harder," she admitted. Sage however seemed to be enjoying it.

"Lira made em!" he cheered, waving his little hands in the air before running back and climbing up on his mother again. "Celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" his mom asked.

"I'll settle for a break," Lira said, standing and stretching.

"Not quite yet," Jin said. "One more thing and you'll be done for today, kay?" Lira sighed and sat back down across from Jin.

"I'll go make you some lemonade, dear. Come on Sage, we're going to go inside." With that, the two headed in the back door to the kitchen.

"Alright, what you got?" Lira asked, now pumped. Jin couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're gonna have ta try an' fine Urameshi an' Kuwabara an' Kaori an' Kurama," Jin said. "Hiei an Kyo is in the demon world and ya can't fell 'em there but the other four are around 'ere somewhere and ya have ta tell me where."

"O…k…How do I do that?"

"Close yer eyes an' try to spread yer energy to fill up the city-"

"I don't have that much!" Lira interrupted. Jin poked her nose.

"Relax, yer not actually filling the city. It's like that thingy that the bats be usin' when they's lookin for food or something other, the echo thingy, ya know?"

Lira raised an eyebrow. "Sure…"

"Reach out and look for em," Jin said with a nod. "I know ya got it in ya, just try."

Lira sighed, closing her eyes and…spreading out. She could see her house, then the block, then the next few. She could feel many people around downtown, shopping or just about. She found Yusuke and Kuwabara around the school, following a demon's energy down a back alleyway. Its energy disappeared shortly after, and she figured they had gotten rid of him. She spread out further, to the outskirts of the city, but she could not find Kaori and Kurama's energy anywhere, and Lira was reaching her limit.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are by the school," she said, opening her eyes. "Where are Kaori and Kurama?"

Jin closed his eyes for a few seconds, then made a face. "I dunno," he said with a shrug. Lira fell over sideways before sitting up.

"Then you made me look for them and they can't even be found!?" she yelled.

"No, I had ya look for em to see how far you could go. I didn't think they wouldn't be there."  
He closed his eyes again, searching for their energy anywhere. He pulled out the communicator and called Kaori. It took a moment before the screen came to life.

Kaori was smiling and panting. "Yo," she said.

"Where are ya?" Jin asked.

"We found the portal to the demon world, and we came through and found a few demons on their way over," she said, turning the communicator so he could see Kurama.

"Are ya alright?" Jin asked.

"We're fine, just a little winded," Kurama assured him. "We're still in Demon World, and were just about to call Koenma so he could close the portal."

"It was awesome!" Kaori cut in. "None of 'em were over a C class, but there were quite a few who were trying to sneak in for Lira and just to get in to eat so we were fightin' an' fightin' and then more of 'em came cause of all the fightin' an' it was a blast I wish ya were here to get a piece of it all and to see us back-ta-back and cuttin our way out-"

"I can't believe ya had all of that fun without me," Jin whined.

"I know!" Kaori cheered. "I'll call you back after we talk to Koenma. Byes!" With that, she ended the call, leaving Jin blinking.

"Glad to see they're alright," Lira said. Jin however, pouted.

"Why does she get to get all the action an fightin?" He whined standing too, like a little 9 year old.

"Aw, is being alone with me that bad?" Lira asked, putting on a sad face while she ran her fingers through Jin's hair. His face softened immediately at her touch.

"O' course not, it's just-"

"You'd rather be out there fighting than be here in this house with me," Lira said, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "If you want, you can leave me here, all alone, with nothing to do…" Her lip brushed against Jin's ear, making him shiver.

"Nah, I can stay here," he said, trying to keep from falling over with her so close.

"That's so nice of you," Lira said, pulling away and heading towards the house. "Come on, my mom made us some lemonade."

Jin blinked, then stared after Lira as she walked into the house, humming contentedly. "She did that on purpose, yes she did," he muttered to himself before he actually followed. "That weren't very nice…"


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, it's been forever. Feel free to hate me. The past week and a half however have been the busiest 10 day span of my college life so far. Granted, I'm just a freshman, but it definitely sucked.

Please forgive me, and I hope that all of you still like me. THANK YOU TO ALL THE NEWCOMERS!! Thanks for the alerts and the favs and the awesome reviews. I'm sorry if I let you guys down with how long this took. I'm not at the end yet, but I'm gettin' close. A couple things need to happen before I switch over to "Complete," so don't worry!

I feel like I owed you guys a sweet chapter. The next one will be different. I think. I gotta develop it first, and see how I want it to get to my ending. May be half and half.

I'M SORRY! I've kept you waiting forever and now I'm going on and on and Please read and review! I love you guys!!

**Chapter 12**

"I can't believe it was that easy!" Kaori complained as she and Kurama walked back to Lira's house. "I expected some big head boss guy and an awesome fight and some action!"

"But at least Lira will be safe," Kurama piped in.

"Well yeah, but Hiei and Kyome get to stay in Demon world!" Kaori continued to whine. "What kind of order is 'sanitize the area'? That just means stay and kill stuff!"

"But at least we get to go home," Kurama said with a smile. They walked up to the front of the house and knocked.

"Who is it?" Jin sang.

"Elderberries!" Kaori sang back.

"Are you _sure?"_ he asked again. Kaori blinked a few times before pulling out her communicator. Jin's face appeared.

"Open the door. The mission's over," Kaori said flatly. The door flew open in an instant.

"Whadaya mean it's over?!" Jin exclaimed. "I just finished teachin' Lira all the cool stuff ta be doin' in fights and protection and ya tellin' me she don't even get ta use it?!"

"I know!" Kaori cried, flailing her arms as she walked inside. "I was waitin' for the big moment an' everythin' and Koenma's like 'the portal's closed, go home,' and I'm all like 'Really?' and he was like 'Yeah, and Jin can go back home,' an' I was like 'But he-'"

"But I don' wanna go back home!" Jin interrupted.

"Exactly what _I_ said!" Kaori said, plopping on the couch. She turned to Kurama. "Told you he didn't wanna leave Lira, didn't I?"

"What about leaving me?" Lira asked, walking in from the kitchen with a bottle of water. Kaori eeped and fell on the floor, send Jin into a fit of laughter. Kurama chocked back a laugh while he pulled Kaori to her feet. "Uhh…"

"Kaori always was easy ta frighten if ya got behind 'er," Jin laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Wish I had a picture o' that one though. Ooh-wee that were a good one, Lira."

"Sure?" She said. "So why are you leaving?" Jin's laughter came under control as he looked at her.

"Well, the mission's over," he started. "And so Mr. Koenma sir said tha' I can be headin' back ta Demon World-"

"So you're just gonna leave me?" Lira asked with hurt eyes.

"NO!" Jin said quickly, waving his hands in defense. "NONONONONONO!! It's th' last thing that I be wantin' ta do I swear!"

"The thing is," Kurama explained, "Jin doesn't belong to this world. Unless he has a reason to stay, he legally has to return to his home."

"Since you're not in danger anymore, and he taught you how to control your energy and be safe, Koenma's going to open a portal to allow him to go home," Kaori added.

Lira looked at the ground, thinking for a moment. "Why do you get to stay here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm practically a Spirit Detective," Kaori began. "See, me and Kyome were allowed to live here for our protection, and we joined the Spirit Detectives as sort of a mortgage payment for our living staying in this world."

"So can't Jin just become a Spirit Detective too?"

"Only Koenma can decide," Kurama said. "We talked to him about it, but he said there'd need to be a vacancy."

"Vacancy?" Lira asked.

"One of us has to die," Kaori said, eyes on the ground. "He's not the easiest to persuade, but we'll see what we can do."

"Don't worry about it," Lira said, looking to Jin with a smile. "I'm sure you miss being home, right?"

"Well yeah," Jin said. Then he chuckled. "There's nothin' like the air at home, ya know?"

"Then go home," Lira said, turning and going up the stairs to her room. Jin watched her, blinking with confusion.

"I thought she wanted me ta stay…" he mused. Kaori smacked him on the back of his head.

"She _does_ want you to stay!" Kaori yelled. "She was tryin' to push ya away so you don' think your hurtin' 'er when ya are!"

"OW! What are ya talkin' about!?" Jin whined.

"She don't want ya to go cause she loves ya!" Kaori said, crossing her arms. Jin and Kurama just stare at her , making her sigh. "Just go up there and talk to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's in her room crying because she's gonna lose the best guy she's ever known. Just, trust me, ok?"

Jin looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow before heading back upstairs. Kaori grinned at her brother before she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"And where did all of that come from?" Kurama asked, head resting on her shoulder. Kaori giggled.

"Call it…women's intuition," she mused, running fingers through his hair.

"Does this mean you do not intend on telling me?"

"We'd better get back. You're mom's making dinner." Kaori unhitched Kurama's arms from her waist and headed to the door. She looked back to him with a smile. "Are you coming?" Kurama could only chuckle and follow her home.

Jin got to Lira's room and put his ear to the door. He couldn't hear much, and thought for a moment she went somewhere else. Right as he moved to leave, he heard a sniffle. Jin froze and stared at the door when he heard another sniffle. He leaned back against it and tapped lightly with his knuckle. "Lira?" He called gently. He could hear a slight shuffling noise, followed by an inaudible mumble. "Can I come in?"

There was another inaudible mumble that Jin assumed was a yes. He slowly turned the knob and eased his head in. Lira sat cross legged on her bed, holding a pillow on her lap. Jin could smell the salt, and he saw a bit of tissue sticking out from under the pillow.

"'Ey," He said, rather sheepishly. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, eyes downcast.

"Hey," Lira replied. "What do you need?"

"Are ya alright?" Jin asked. "I know ya were cryin'."

"What are you talking about?" Lira said with a small false smile.

"I smell ya tears, Lira."

"…" Jin looked up to see new tears beginning to form in Lira's eyes. "I'm…I'm going to miss y-you." Jin walked over and sat next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I know ya are, lass, an' I'm gonna miss ya too. I'll do everythin' I can ta stay with ya, I promise." Lira rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"But Koenma won't let you."

Jin couldn't help but chuckle. "Lira, how do ya think I got to the Human World in the first place? It were destiny that brought me here to meet ya, and not even tha' mean ol' Koenma can stop destiny from grabbin' hold of a couple of folks and forcin' them tagetha." Lira smiled slightly, sitting up and looking him in the eye.

"So you think we're destined, huh?" she asked. Jin reached up with his free hand and wiped the tears off of her cheeks and stroking them with his thumb.

"I don't have to think," he said in a voice barely over a whisper. He leaned over slightly, catching her lips in a soft kiss that put all worry and doubt to rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Heh, I'm sick, it's almost 3 in the morning, but I was not going to sleep til I gave you guys something. Midterms are next week, so I won't be able to post til at least the weekend, and I know Friday and Saturday are gonna be really busy.

Warning!! This isn't the happiest chapter, but it's necessary. Don't worry, it'll end soon and it will be a happy ending. At least a somewhat happy ending. But this is defintely not that. I started it with a bit of humor, but even I almost cried when I got to the end.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and the alerts. I love you! I'm gonna send out thank yous when I have time, just so you know I really care. I don't own Jin or the others of Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Lira and her family. Please read on and review.

**Chapter 13**

"Koenma!!" Kyome yelled into the communicator for the third time.

"He's not going to answer," Hiei sighed, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. The two were seated high up in the canopy of the forest, a few meters away from where they were supposed to find a portal.

"The jerk! I think he turned it off!" Kyome yelled, leaning against the tree trunk as well. Her branch was opposite Hiei's, so the two were looking in opposite directions.

"We did tell him the mission was over," Hiei mused.

"But what if we died?! Or were in trouble!?"

"Hn. Like we'd get in trouble. He's probably so confident in our success that he forgot to have a portal for us to leave through."

"…oh yeah…"

* * *

Jin hummed while his mind went over his current situation. All he wanted to do was to stay with this human named Lira. Protecting her was of his upmost priority because she was a human and they needed protecting, of course. But this was different. He really cared about her, more than simply as a person needing help.

He looked down at her calm sleeping face. He was sitting on her bed, back against the headboard with Lira laying down aside of him with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She fell asleep a bit ago. Not that he did anything drastic to tire her out. She was training and crying a lot, so she just needed a little nap.

And there was something inside that kept him from even letting her go so she could sleep on her pillow. It just didn't seem good enough to him at the moment, so he was going to stay and keep her comfortable while he thought of a plan.

His pocket buzzed, making Jin jump. He pulled it out quickly so as to not wake up Lira, then flipped it open.

"Jin! What are you still doing in the Human World?!" Koenma shouted.

"Shhh!!" Jin hissed. He managed to slide out from under Lira and laid her on her pillow gently. He then tip-toed out into the hall and shut her door. Finally he asked, "What are ya talkin' bout?"

"I'm sure Kaori and Kurama told you that you are no longer required to be there," Koenma said calmly.

"Well ya, but I'm not done wit trainin' 'er and stuff, so I'm gonna be stayin' for a bit longer," Jin shrugged, trying to remain just as calm.

Koenma raised his eyebrow. "Jin, I doubt that there is anything else she could learn from you that one of the other detectives could not teach her. You will be leaving for the Demon World tonight."

"Wha!?" Jin asked shocked. "I can' be leavin' tonight! Everyone's asleep and I didn't get ma goodbyes and I don' want ta go!"

"Jin! You will either return to your home in the Demon World, or come here to Spirit World to discuss this matter. You are not allowed to remain in the Human World for another hour, do you understand?"

Jin bit back his words and nodded with a hard gaze at the screen. Koenma cut the link, making Jin sigh and close the compact. He poked his head back in the room to see Lira sleeping peacefully. He walked in quietly and pulled up the covers over her, tucking them in under her chin, while he himself fought tears. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Jin stood and walked back to the door. "Jin?" He hesitated, then turned back. Lira's eyes were partly opened and she was starting to sit up. "Where are you going? Do you have to leave?"

"Just back to my room ta let ya sleep," he said with a soft smile. He couldn't tell her the truth, not now.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Lira asked sheepishly. Jin took her desk chair and sat it by the bed. He sat down with a smile and took her hand.

"I'll stay as long as ya like," he said softly. Lira smiled as she laid back down.

"What if you have to leave?" Jin kissed Lira's hand and rubbed his thumb over it as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I promise you, I will always come back," he said. "No matter what, alright?" Lira nodded, and snuggled deeper into her covers.

"I love you," Lira said as she looked up at his eyes one last time. They looked a bit extra shiny, like they were glass, or wet.

"I love you too," Jin said, stroking the side of her face with his hand. "Now you get some sleep. You're gonna need it." Lira chuckled and closed her eyes, at complete peace in the world. It wasn't long until sleep claimed her, Jin's grip on her hand not loosening one bit.

* * *

Lira woke up the next morning with a yawn and a stretch. She felt so well rested, as if she had slept for days. Her clock said eleven, which made her smile. She'd have to give up these mornings when school started in a couple weeks, so she better enjoy them now.

There was a knock at her door, making Lira climb out of bed and open it. "Oh, hey mom," she said with a smile.

"Oh my, you slept in your clothes?" she laughed. "Well, get Jin. Breakfast is almost ready, and I don't know how long I can keep bacon away from Sage."

"Alright," Lira said, heading off towards Jin's room while her mother went back down to the kitchen and her hyper six year old. What can you say? The kid liked his bacon.

Lira tapped lightly on the door, almost afraid to wake Jin up. "Jin? Are you up?" she called softly. There was no response, not even a sound. Lira got a cold feeling up her spine, but quickly brushed it off as a draft. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. "Jin?"

The room was empty. His bed was made, everything was put in order, except for one envelope that sat on his pillow case.

Lira walked in slow motion to the bed and sat next to the letter. She watched as hands moved and picked up the envelope that had her name written on it and opened it slowly and cleanly. The note inside was pulled out and opened. A voice began reading it aloud, and it took her a moment to realize that they were her hands and it was her voice.

_Lira,_

_I'm so sorry that I am not here to tell you this in person.  
Lord Koenma did not allow me to stay in the Human World.  
I would have wanted to tell you in the morning, but I had to  
leave immediately, and I didn't have the heart to tell you  
before bed. I'm terribly sorry that I'm not there for you, but  
I promise I will find a way._

_I love you, Lira, and I will come back for you. Destiny won't  
let Koenma get in the way of her plans, so don't you worry  
about me, alright? I'll be back soon, and then we can pick  
up from where we left off._

_Kaori will let you know how things are going. Make sure  
she doesn't spoil Sage. Tell him I'll see him soon, and thank  
your mom for all those lovely meals. She's an amazing cook,  
that she is. _

_I have to leave now. Please do not be upset with me or Lord  
Koenma for doing his duty. I'll see you soon to finish that  
training of yours, so you better be practicing while I'm in  
Spirit World._

_My heart will forever be yours,_

_Jin Kaze Tsukai_


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I did it. I updated it. This may not be the chapter you're looking for, but it definitely moves in the right direction. This came to me as I was writing it, so I hope it makes sense. I like being able to add a few chapters to a story, cause I know I'm always sad when they're over. I see maybe...18 Chapters? Depends on how long I make the next few and how much I want to add. We'll see.

Thanks for sticking with me so long. Spring Break is an AMAZING time to catch up on sleep, but I had to give you guys something. Home's update should be up in the next few days as well as long as all goes according to plan.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho of course, and I feel like my accents are slipping, but do read and review if you get the chance.

**Chapter 14**

Koenma's office doors were kicked open, the sound of them striking the walls echoing throughout the mansion. Koenma jumped at the noise, knocking his paperwork all over the place before he glared up at the intruder.

He was surprised to find that it was not Yusuke who had kicked in the door, but an obviously angry Kaori who was in her kitsune form with the gang behind her.

"Look," Koenma started. He never got to finish.

"HOW COULD YA JUST THROW 'IM OUT 'N' NOT SAY NOHTIN' 'N' UHSUME THA' NOB'DY SAY NOTHIN' 'BOUT TH' HEART YA BROKE BACK IN HUMAN WORLD!?" Kaori screamed as she stormed in.

"She's right!" Yusuke shouted, walking in behind Kaori. Hiei, Kyome, Kurama, and Kuwabara followed, though much quieter than the former two.

"I'm sorry, but Jin is a demon," Koenma defended as he slid back in his chair.

"Who were defendin' a human!" Kaori yelled, grabbing him by the collar. "Ya didn' have ta snatch 'im out o' th' 'appiest place he's ever been in his life! All 'cause of a rule ya done made yerself!" Kurama took her arm and managed to loosen her hold on Koenma.

"While assaulting the ruler of Spirit World is not wise, I must agree with Kaori," Kurama said, attempting to calm her down.

"I think you take us for granted," Kyome mumbled.

"What?! Why?" Koenma asked. Kyo slammed her hands on the desk.

"You locked us out of the Human World and we WORK for you!" she yelled. "I'd've found some illegal way in if I knew you were too busy making Jin and Lira's lives miserable!"

"Look, I know you all got very attached to Lira and her family, but by law Jin cannot stay permanently in the Human World," Koenma said, attempting to regain his authority. "What do you want me to do? Make him a Spirit Detective?"

"YES!" Kaori, Yusuke, and Kyome yelled.

"Well I can't! There's too many of you as it is!"

"Then I quit," Kaori said.

"Me too," said Kyome. "There's never anything to do for you anyway, and we already have aliases so we can blend in to human society."

"Look, that isn't how it works," Koenma said. "Besides, I'm allowing him to return temporarily-"

"Ya can't love somebody temporarily!" Kaori shouted.

"I'm not sending him back to mend their relationship!" Koenma shouted back.

"Then why are you allowing him to go back?" Kuwabara asked tentatively. Just then, a hand knocked on the door. Everyone turned to see a surprised Jin blinking back at them.

"Woo! Wish I'd'a known there was a whole reunion to be had when I was headin' back," he said. "Didn' think it'd be a happy 'ccasion though."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked. Koenma sighed, regaining their attention.

"This morning, a power demon found a way into the Human World," he sighed.

"But I thought the Kekai barrier kept them from coming through," Kuwabara piped in.

"Not if it found a portal to Spirit World first and then to Human World," Kurama said. Koenma nodded.

"We found the breach too late. The demon was heading through to Human World within minutes of arriving in Spirit World. It must've planned on the journey and had the ability to create its own portals. There was nothing we could do."

"But why?" Kaori asked.

"It's goin' after Lira," Jin said.

* * *

Lira spent most of the day at the park, sitting dejectedly on a swing. The only thing that moved her was the occasional breeze that drifted across the playground. No one was out that day, since it was overcast and looked to rain any moment.

Lira didn't care as tears ran down her cheeks, the letter still in her hands. He was gone. Really gone. She knew it wasn't his choice, but she also knew he wouldn't have a choice in his return. Maybe he could break back in to Human World like he did last time…but that's what got him in trouble in the first place, so they'd probably be separated immediately.

The wind only added to her sorrow as she remembered the first day they flew across the city to find Yusuke, and the kiss they shared mid-air. It wasn't like he was a fire demon, and she could ignore her motions as long as she avoided the element. He was wind, air, life. It surrounded her and brought comfort…or pain. And there was no way to escape it.

Another strong breeze brought a peculiar scent to Lira's nose. It smelt of…decay, death. She looked up for the first time in ages and saw no one around, but the scent lingered. Then she felt the low amount of energy. Nothing too potent, but it was immediately clear that this demon was not at its full potential.

Lira stood and hesitantly walked towards the energy, putting the letter and envelope back in her coat. _Maybe I should call Yusuke or Kurama,_ she thought, but curiosity kept her walking without pulling out that little communicator.

Behind some overgrown bushes she saw what appeared to be a man, exhausted and bruised, laying on his back panting. This was the source of the energy, and Lira masked hers so she appeared a normal human. "Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. His head turned slowly until he could see her.

And he smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'm fine," he said in a soft voice, his brown eyes mysterious and deep.

"How can you be alright? You're hurt and out here with a storm about to blow in," Lira said, kneeling aside him. The man sat up slightly then smirked before reaching out with lightening speed and catching Lira by the throat.

"I have you, my dear," he purred, the smirk never leaving his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, I got the update for you. It's a nice Friday afternoon, 44 degrees (awesome after the 30s!), and I have a sick cramp so I'm not going anywhere. Also, I took a bit of a liberty at the end, and I have no idea of Jin can actually do this...but he's a wind _master_, so I'm sure he could if he wanted to. Sorry for the long delay. Hopefully Home's update will come tonight. Heh, I love how many people love this story. I didn't expect it to be so well liked after so long. Well, I'm done yapping, so please read and review.

**Chapter 15**

Yusuke closed his cell phone and sighed, turning back to the group that remained in Spirit World. "Lira's mom said she hasn't come home yet," he said. "She went out a few hours ago."

"Why would she just go wandering around?" Kuwabara asked. Jin piped in.

"I told 'er the Koenma sir said I had ta go back ta Demon World," he said. "I left 'er a note cause 'e said I had ta comin' immediately."

"She probably went to clear her head and ran into the demon," Kurama said, looking over to Koenma, as did everyone else.

"Well, we managed to track her Spirit Energy," he said before guilt could be placed. "She's masking it, so he must be near. Here are the coordinates. I want you to retrieve her as soon as possible."

"Yessir," Jin saluted as he headed out the door followed by the other detectives.

"Kaori, Kyome," Koenma called. "You two head to her home to make sure her mother and brother are safe."

"Sure," Kaori said with a mock salute before heading out. She was definitely still not happy but was definitely going to take care of this new mission first.

Koenma could only sigh as everyone left. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Moreover, he couldn't believe that Jin had been right while he simply followed protocol to send him back to where he belonged. This was not going to go over well with his detectives when it was over.

Jin and the Spirit Detectives walked out of the portal up to what seemed to be a dense forest. They were a good distance out of the city, and the mountains could be seen just beyond as darkness began to fall. "How are we supposed to find her?" Yusuke asked. "I can't even lock on her energy." Jin closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

"They're off nearer the mountains says the breeze," he decided. "The air is disturbed, cause the demon brought 'er through this way headin' o'er there." He pointed towards the peaks that were much farther off.

"How are we supposed to get there?!" Kuwabara proclaimed. Jin smirked before the wind picked up all around them. "NO! There's no way I'm flying with you!"

"Then you'd better start running," Hiei said, flitting off. Kurama and Yusuke followed, while Jin shot up in the air and flew overhead. Kuwabara grumbled before sprinting off after his friends. They seemed to be making good progress from Jin's few, and he kept a breeze going so they knew where they were heading.

"Woo-wee that Hiei's a fast one," Jin said to himself. His eyes went back to the mountains, where he could see a small light coming from the side of the mountain, about a hundred yards up. "Must be in a cave with 'er, huh? Well at least we won't have to be discrete about fightin' ya, hm?"

"Do you see anything?" Kurama called up to him.

"I see exactly where they be," Jin said, knowing Kurama heard him, albeit barely over the whistling winds. He smiled as he closed his eyes, focusing on the low amount of energy he could feel in front of him while the wind guided him. _Let's reassure her, shall we?_

Lira woke up with an insane headache and unable to move her arms. She opened her eyes to see that her arms were tied at the wrists and hung above her head. Her feet sat out in front of her, since she was sitting on the ground.

It was dark all around her, though as her eyes adjusted she could see that she was indeed inside of a cave of some sort. It wasn't all jagged and prehistoric, but actually looked to have been hollowed out of a mountain with nice flat square walls and an even ceiling.

_Not bad for an evil dude's hideout,_ Lira thought with some sarcasm. There was nothing around her, but she could see a doorway in the wall a bit further inside with some candle light or something inside. _That must be where my host is._

Lira didn't have to wait long for the demon to make his presence known. He still resembled the 'human' she found in the park, but now she saw a serpent-like tail and the yellowish eyes that glowed in the little light. However, she could also make out the bandages around his midsection and that his energy was still quite low.

"Well, well, well," he smired. "Nice to see you're awake."

"Because I wasn't choked an half knocked out," Lira mused with a smile. This earned her a sneer.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't treat you with more courtesy. Perhaps if my concern was for your well being I would have been able to do more for you." He had come out with the candle and now began lighting other small candles around the cavern. Lira could now clearly see that, other than the smoothness of the walls, there was nothing here to see.

"So why did you kidnap me?" she asked, slightly annoyed. The demon smiled again.

"Well, at the moment, I could use your energy to heal me," he said, gesturing to his wound. "Getting to you was a bit more damaging than I expected, but I believe that it will be worth it."

"And you expect me to heal you why?" Lira asked. The demon growled.

"You sure are a little defiant one, aren't you?" he scoffed, sitting across from her. "I could use a nice little human psychic do work for me. Demon lackeys are usually too ambitious, while you humans are easier to break."

"You aren't even that strong, sir," Lira said, tacking on that last part and smiling when it irked him.

"I'm stronger than you, little miss. I'm not even giving off all of my power. Besides, no one will be able to track me so no one is going to find you." It was the demons turn to smirk as he stood, expecting for her to be disheartened. However, Lira smirked.

"Wanna bet?" she challenged. "I mean, you candles are probably easy to spot with anyone walking by.

"No one will walk by, my dear," he sneered. "We are miles from the city, secluded in a mountain in the center of dense woods. The only guest you could hope to expect is a bear or a wolf, though the fire will keep that at bay." He reached over and grabbed her chin. "However, perhaps if you bleed a bit, the scent will entice them enough to get a taste."

"You're terrible with threats," Lira said. This earned her a smack that resonated off of the walls. The demon stalked off, still with a slight limp, back into the other chamber. Lira sighed as her cheeked throbbed and she felt the bruise form. She could use her energy to stop to pain, but that would involve using her energy that was still being masked.

_Glad Jin taught me how to do that subconsciously or he'd have known how strong I was when I was knocked out,_ Lira thought. The thought of Jin added a bit of a sting to her chest. _Jin…_a gentle breeze began to blow into the cave and Lira closed her eyes, remembering her wind demon, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

It wasn't til she opened her eyes that she saw none of the candles were flickering. The wind was circulating around her. "What's going on?" she whispered to herself. The wind strengthened around her face, blowing off the tear, before it became a light tickling breeze once again. Her breath hitched in her throat before she looked out of the cave, straining her eyes to see in the dark.

Everything was too far. Lights in the city couldn't even be distinguished, but she could hear it. The leaves were rustling outside as if a tornado was on its way, and Lira knew just what was at the heart of that storm.

"Jin…"


	16. Chapter 16

Stayed up 3 hours later than planned, but I wanted to write this chapter. I don't know why I had so many issues with this chapter to be honest. I couldn't come up with anything, so I put it all in. Well, not all, but you'll see what I mean.

This is somewhat random, but does anyone know what happens when Jin actually hits someone with a tornado fist? He missed Yusuke, but the wind did do it's damage. I used it here to do some extra damage, but I'm curious as to what really happens.

Well, on to the story, which you now know has the fight scene. Read and Reviews loves. Hope you're still enjoying it. I think there's only 2 chapters left, one and the semi-epilogue really. Home's almost over too! What am I gonna do!? Maybe I should do a TouyaOC, just for the heck of it. We'll see when this is done. Onward!

**Chapter 16**

Jin landed at the base of the mountain and looked up. The entrance to the cave was hard to see, but he could make out indentations in the rocks that led up to it. The other detectives soon joined him, following his gaze.

"I can definitely sense a demon in that cave," Kuwabara said. "Lira's in there too."

"There's only one demon inside, right?" Yusuke asked. "Why don't we all go rush him?"

"He's holding Lira inside as a hostage, Yusuke," Kurama said. "That would not be safe or wise. Only one of us should enter and get the layout and the others will follow for aid."

"I'll go," Jin said, preparing to fly up to the entrance before Hiei caught his foot. "'Ey, whatcha doin' tha' for?"

"You can't just rush in to save her," he said, almost boredly. "You'll probably get killed before these three even make it up the side."

Jin couldn't help but grin at Hiei's subtle cockiness. "Tha's why I'm trustin in ya ta save me, Hiei," he said. "Gimme five mintes and then ya can come rushin in guns a-blazin. I'll make sure she's alright so ya can nab the bad guy."

"Fine, but you better be careful and get her out the first sign of danger," Yusuke said. Jin gave him a salute before flying up to the entrance of the cave.

Controlling the wind can be very convenient, especially when you need a light breeze to rustle some leaves to cover your entrance. Jin landed with a grin, unable to contain himself. He walked in quietly, inching in while eyeing the layout. It was a pretty square cave, as if it was chiseled out of the stone instead of forming naturally. A ways inside, he saw Lira, eyes closed and head resting against the wall.

Jin nearly ran to her, eyeing the door to left near the back of the cave. He knelt in front of her and looked her over for injuries before a smile came up on her face. "I knew you'd come," she whispered, opening her eyes and smiling at Jin. He couldn't help but grin.

"What makes ya think I'd leave a gal like you in distress, eh?" he whispered back. Lira fought back a chuckle as Jin ran his fingers over the rope on her wrists. "Hm, must've underestimated yer strength. There's no energy in these at all."

"I haven't used any energy, and it's tied in a way that I can't-" a fast breeze interrupted her as the rope was sliced and fell on her head. Lira blinked as Jin smirked.

"Amazin' what a bit o' air can do, ah?" he chuckled as he pulled her up to her feet. Lira stumbled a bit, since her legs were asleep, but Jin steadied her with an arm around her waist. "Let's get ya outta here and back ta yer home, alright?"

"Not so fast." The two turned towards the doorway to see the demon, glaring at Jin. "That's my human. Let her go."

Jin's eyes narrowed as he glared back. "She's not a trinket you can own, ya know," he said calmly. "Sides, you look in no condition ta fight yerself."

This made the demon growl and his energy rose. Lira couldn't help but shudder at the increase of his strength. His energy wasn't as strong as Yusuke's, and possibly not even Jin's, but it was mixed with an anger that made it seem extra potent. A rock came down out of the ceiling and landed in the demon's hand, forming itself into a small blade.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent," he hissed before hurling the dagger at Jin. Lira gasped and threw her hands up. The dagger collided with something and ricocheted off to the side. Jin looked at Lira in slight surprise.

"Ya got real good at that barrier, ah?" he chuckled. Lira nodded, not taking her eyes off of the now shocked demon.

"Your energy," he mused. Lira couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"Shouldn't underestimate your enemies," she said. He scoffed at her again.

"Human girl, your energy is still weak compared to mine."

"She ain't the one yer gonna be fightin'," Jin said. The wind around them began to pick up slightly, and Lira noticed something about Jin. His energy was lower than normal, but it seemed to be spread out in the room. It was about at the same level of the demon's energy, but it wasn't quite as much as it flared when Jin fought the shape shifters.

"You can't defeat me, wind demon," he growled. He summoned up more stone daggers from the walls and the ceiling, making it more or a rounded cave.

"Well, at least we know who made this place," Jin smirked, getting Lira behind him. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. You keep yer energy." Lira nodded, closing her eyes as the daggers began to fly at them. She opened her eyes to see that the daggers were whizzing right past them. She looked at the frustrated demon then to Jin who was smiling.

"What is this?!" The demon yelled. The wind around the them all picked up, and soon Lira and Jin were off of the ground, Jin's eyes still on the demon.

"Yer attacks have to come through the air ta get ta me," Jin said. This pushed the demon over the edge. He summoned a huge boulder and hurled it towards the two. Even if Jin could turn it, there was nowhere for it to go. Lira threw up her hands once again, raising her energy.

"No ya don't!" Jin said, turning to her. "Save yer energy!" The wind picked up immensely and pushed Lira out of the cave.

"Jin!" she shouted as she was hurled outside. She saw him turn and punch the boulder, stopping it with his fist and making a huge crack. Lira couldn't say anything else before strong arms caught her. She looked up to see Kurama smiling down at her.

"Don't worry," he said. "Jin's doing fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"But why won't he let me use my energy and help him?" she asked. "And why aren't you helping him!?"

"Cause he doesn't want our help," Hiei said, rather boredly. Lira only saw him for the first time. Then she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara on Kurama's other side, watching the fight.

"He told us to give him time, but by the looks of it, he wants to save you himself," Yusuke said. "Don't worry, if he needs help, we're right here."

Lira sighed and stood up, nodding her thanks at Kurama before watching the fight. Jin hadn't even started fighting back yet, but his energy wasn't any stronger or showing any strain. The other demon's, however, was starting to strain as he was getting angrier and more frustrated.

"Why are you just hovering there!?" the demon yelled. "Why are you even here!? Why do you care about that filthy human girl anyway?!" Jin's eyes narrowed and the wind picked up around them with deadly speed. The demon had to shield his face behind his arms as his feet began to slide backwards. When he looked up again, Jin was glaring right in his face, making him jump back voluntarily. He could feel Jin's energy begin to spike, much higher than he had even estimated.

"Don't you ever speak of Lira that way," he said in a low calm voice that could hardly be heard over the tornado that was forming. "I came here to save her from you, and you will suffer for taking her from me." A chill went down his spine as he stared into the cold blue depths that held an ocean of hate. As a last resort, he summoned a stone dagger and swung it at Jin, but the wind blew his arm back and his whole body off the ground into the wall.

Jin began to twirl his forearm, picking up speed until a small tornado manifested itself around his arm. The demon could only stare as Jin flew at him with a tornado fist. There was nowhere to go as he was head square in the chest, the force sending him deeper into the wall of the cave.

Jin stepped back and the wind died down, the corpse now embedded deep in the wall. He turned and strolled back towards the exit, whistling as he put his hands in his pocket. There he met the detectives and Lira, who was staring at him in awe.

"Glad you never got to hit me with one of those," Yusuke chuckled. "It looks like it hurt." Jin grinned.

"That do be th' point, Urimeshi," he said. "Twern't much o' a fight though. Really didn't put much into it."

"Why'd you just leave?" Lira asked, taking a step forward. Jin's grin faded. "You could've said goodbye."

"I'm really sorry 'bout that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Koenma called while ya were sleepin' and said I had an hour and I couldn't wake ya cause ya were happy and me sayin' bye'd've made ya sad."

Everyone was surprised when Lira's hand collided with Jin's cheek, all save the wind demon, who just winced and took it without question. "That's for leaving without saying anything," Lira said sternly.

"Do I get anything for coming back for ya?" Jin asked sheepishly. "I did save ya from the bad guy and got ya better acquainted with Kurama 'ere." Lira couldn't help but smile.

She nearly tackled Jin with a hug, making him take a few steps back before falling on his bum. He looked down at the girl, who looked up with small tears in her eyes. "Aw, please don't cry!" he exclaimed. "I'm real sorry! I swear it won' happen again! I promise I'll tell ya and I'll ne'er leave ne'er 'thout lettin' ya know where I be headin' and with who or nothin'! Just don' be cryin' on me Lira! Please don't!"

Lira chuckled as she put a finger over Jin's lips. "I forgive you," she said, leaning up and kissing him. Yusuke and Kuwabara chuckled, Kurama smiled, and Hiei rolled his eyes as the two deepend the kiss.

"Let's get back to Koenma's so we can end this mission already," he said. Lira pulled back with a slight blush, forgetting the others were there. Jin couldn't help but grin again as they stood.

"Off ta Spirit World we go then!"


	17. Chapter 17

You all must hate me right now, with the long time to update and stuff. I had issues writing this though! My freshman year of college is over, as of Tuesday, but we stayed to play and stuff for Senior Week, and there's been food hunts and downtown visits and playing for alumni, plus moving my stuff out so on graduation day (Tomorrow) I can just go home. So this has taken a bit of a back seat, plus I know what's gonna be in next chapter, but this chapter was a bit rough to get through. I wasn't too sure how to get to 18, though it's all written in my head, almost word for word.

That's right. Ch18 is the last one, a mini epilogue/finale, only cause there's a bit of a time lapse. I'm not planning a sequel, per se, but I may write a Touya story, maybe not TouyaOC, cause I don't know how to do his emotions. But, I dunno. That's to be decided at a later date, after I go home, visit, see movies, get kidnapped, go to my friends' graduation (class of '08 sounds SOO much better than '09) and then catch up on what I missed while away.

...And then say goodbye as they all go off to college. This is a vicious cycle, ya know. But enough wasting time!! ONWARD!! Please R&R!

**Chapter 17**

Koenma jumped when Yusuke kicked open the door to his office, though by now he should have practically expected it. He sighed and looked up from his paperwork, watching his four detectives file in along with Jin and Lira. "Nice to see you're alright, Lira," Koenma said.

"Not thanks to you!" Yusuke snapped. "If you'd've left Jin back there she never would've been out to get kidnapped, and he was strong enough to blow that guy right back to demon world."

"We do not know that for certain," Koenma said, rubbing his temples. Lira raised an eyebrow.

"But he came and rescued me fine enough," she said. "Yusuke and the others didn't even have to lift a finger." It was Koenma's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Since you now see that Jin is capable of protecting her and training her best in using her energy, do you have any objections to letting him stay in the human world a bit longer?" Kurama asked. He was leaning against the wall nonchalantly, but his eyes seemed to be mocking Koenma.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara piped in. "We're gonna be busy with those other missions you got for us, the least you could do is take him on to help protect her while we're away."

"And we all know you can trust Jin," Yusuke added. "He's like a brother!" At that, Jin reached over and grabbed Yusuke around the shoulders. "Ack!!"

"Aw, I got family here in human world, do I? Ya sure are makin' me feel the love Urameshi!" Jin said while squeezing Yusuke's face while he in turn kicked and tried to free himself. "I always knew we'd 'ave a connection, Urameshi."

"Ah! Lego!" Yusuke shouted, finally getting his head free."Focus, will ya?!"

Jin grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I just got a bit excited is all." Lira chuckled a bit, turning her attention back to Koenma.

"Look," Koenma began again. "I understand that Lira could use a bit more protection, and Jin is the best candidate for the job. However, there is too much paperwork involved, too many safety precautions that need to be taken, and there's nowhere to put him."

"Surely you can do better than that," Kurama chuckled. He stood up off of the wall and walked to the front of the group. "Jin can live either with Lira or at Genkai's, he's already been in the Human World and all unauthorized portals have been closed, and I'm sure one of your ogre's could knock out the paperwork in no time, or I'd gladly step in and do it for you."

Koenma glared at Kurama, but it was too late. "Come on!" Yusuke shouted as he pounded a fist on the table. "You know fox-boy's right!"

"Please!?" Kuwabara begged. Everyone save for Hiei and Kurama begged and whined for the next five minutes. The former reclined against the wall, while the latter watched with some amusement.

"Kaori's on her way," Hiei announced. "Make up your mind before she joins in."

Koenma sweatdropped, then sighed. "Fine," he caved. "Jin can stay, but he must return to Demon World first, until all of his paperwork is done. Alright?"

"YES!" Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Jin cheered in unison. Jin dove across the table and picked up the baby ruler, twirling him around in the air.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Koenma sir! I can promise ya won't be regrettin your decision anytime soon! No sir-ee! Not with ol' Jin on the job. Ya won't even know I'm in the Human World, I'll blend in so well."

"Jin, he can't breathe," Lira said, fighting down a chuckle as the toddler in Jin's arm kicked his feet franticly. Jin released Koenma, dropping him on a stack of papers that collapsed, and winced as he received a glare.

"Get out of here before I change my mind!" Koenma shouted, climbing out of the fallen papers and into his chair. "Now!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone filed out of the room, heading towards the portals that would send them all to their respective homes. Jin pulled Lira aside and gave her a big hug.

"So, I guess this is see ya later, huh?" she said, holding on to him tight.

"Nah, a bit sooner than later," Jin said. "Don't ya worry about me. This'll be done in no time! You just watch, I'll be in ya hair so fast ya'll think I'm a fly."

Lira chuckled, looking up into his bright blue eyes. They were always so cheerful, so full of hope and lacking any doubt or uncertainty. "I love you," she said softly, running her thumb over his cheek. He grinned, and Lira for the first time noted how adorable he looked with that one little tooth that hung out ever so slightly. It's amazing what you take in when it's the last time you'll see the one you love in a long while.

"And I love ya too," Jin said, giving her a quick kiss. "You jus remember that, k? I love ya and I'm not letting go of ya no time soon!"

"Portal's ready!" Yusuke called. Kaori suddenly came skidding around the corner, panting.

"Is she ok? Who took her? Jin you are NOT going back to Demon World!!" She said in one frantic breath. Jin pushed Lira towards her to show her health.

"Yep; some demon I took care of; and it's only til me paperwork is done and I move back 'ere," he answered.

"Yes!!" Kaori cheered, falling against the wall. "I was gonna give Koenma a piece of my mind. Man, do you know how far it is to run to Spirit World from Lira's? I found a portal to Demon World and then made a wrong turn and WHEW!"

"Look, are we leaving are what?!" Yusuke yelled. Kaori lifted a fist to wave it at him, but Kurama caught her wrist with a chuckle and led her away.

"I'll see you later Jin!" She called as Kurama led her through the portal. "Make sure you feed my fish!"

"She has fish?" Lira asked, Hiei and Kuwabara heading into Demon World and Human World respectively. Jin chuckled, wincing slightly.

"Kinda like your human catfish, just a wee bit bigger and meaner. I'm sure they ate well, with the rouge passerby we be getting a lot." Lira just looked at him, and shrugged. It took her a moment to notice they were alone.

"Well, I guess this is so long," she sighed. Jin snatched her up and pulled her into a hard kiss, taking her breath away and silencing her thoughts. When he let go, she could barely stand.

"I promise you, I will come back," he said. Lira nodded, slowly regaining her senses. Both walked towards their portals and looked at each other one last time. A smile grew back on Jin's face and he turned and waved. Lira did the same, and both stepped backwards into the doorways that would lead them home.


	18. Chapter 18

HI! I can't believe it! I wrote the ending! Not that I've been putting it off cause I wanted you all to wait, but I just didn't want it to end...and I couldn't make an ending I liked.

Well, I like this one. And I've already started working on the last chapter of Home, but that will come out the same day as the first chapter of my next story! Just so there's no real major gaps and me getting yelled at by peoples.

Anywho, don't expect that til sometime next week. There's a birthday-bowling party tonight and a graduation party tomorrow, and then boyfriend time. Sorry, but I can't say no to him.

Anyway, here you go, last chapter of When Irish Eyes are Smiling. Tell me what you think, and I'll greatly appreciate it. See ya later lovelies!

**Chapter 18**

Jin hummed a tune as he sat on a lone swing in a deserted park. He'd been there for some time now, humming whatever song came into his mind and listening to the breeze that had gone by. It was winter time, with light snows blowing in to dust the landscape. The schools would be letting out for the winter break soon, which would mean a bit of last minute Christmas shopping and then New Year preparations.

_These humans sure are a busy lot,_ Jin thought to himself, looking up when he heard a bell ring a little ways off. He wore a black overcoat and a pair of boots on his feet, with black gloves and a hat atop his head and now wiggling ears. Now, he pulled his hat down a bit more before standing and heading off to the sound.

It had been quite a few months since he had been to the human world. Perhaps he should've brought Touya along to enjoy the start of a nice little snow storm that was threatening to blow in.

Jin now arrived at his destination, a large, ominous looking building, that sprawled across the ground like a fortress. _Sheesh, no wonder Urameshi don't like staying in there_, Jin mused. Students were piling out, ready to head home or off to clubs and practices. Jin waited patiently, sensing the aura of the one he was out in the cold to see.

It was getting closer, making him grin. His was entirely masked, just so he could get a bit of a surprise. Right behind the door…Yep! Coming out in a dark blue coat, with matching scarf, gloves, boots and leg warmers, was his prize. A few other students waved farewell and she returned the gesture, smiling through the falling snow.

Jin couldn't keep the grin from his face or a hold on his energy. He was originally planning on following her home, but he couldn't keep his excitement down. So he flared a bit of energy as he leaned against a tree.

She stopped, freezing completely. Jin could feel her energy spread and search for him-he'd have to teach her to use less- before her head snapped in his direction. By now, Jin's smile had a life of its own, and his ears were getting pointier by the second. He raised a hand and waved, but all she did was stare back, purple eyes glued to his figure.

"Well, that's not nice," Jin said, feigning hurt. "Can't say 'ello to a body tha' came all this way in th' snow to see ya, Lira? I'm heartbroken, I am."

Lira mouthed his name, unable to find her voice. There he stood, casually under a tree, and only a handful of strides up the sidewalk.

She covered it in three seconds, jumping up into Jin's arms and holding on as if her life depended on it. "Jin," she whispered, feeling tears threatening to fall.

"Glad ya don't be hugging every lad this way," he said, holding her tight. Her legs were around his waist, but her arms had a death grip on his neck. He was lucky he was a demon and could take the grasp easily. "I told ya I'd be coming back, now didn't I?"

"I missed you so much," she said, loosening her grip and getting her feet back on solid ground. "I was beginning to think Koenma changed his mind."

"There's no way I'd've let that happen and ya know it. No one's keepin' ol' Jin from seeing 'is girl, don' care what 'is rules and regulations be." Lira chuckled, looking up into Jin's glowing blue eyes.

"I should probably get you home. Sage has been asking for you."

"And I can't wait to be seeing 'im too!" Jin said, pulling Lira down the street. "That boy's a feisty lil one! Reminds me o' meself when I were a wee tike."

Lira couldn't help but laugh as Jin went on about the days of him and Kaori wrestling in the mud and his first flight into a tree. Everything seemed a bit brighter, warmer, though snow still covered the ground and fell from the sky. Yes, the sun got a bit brighter as it shone down on the ever bubbly Jin and the glowing Lira.

When the reached the house, Lira slowly opened the door and peeked in. Her mother could be heard in the kitchen, and Sage was sitting by the couch, fighting a war with his action figures. "Oh, Saaaage," Lira called. "I have a surprise for you." The boy looked up at her confusedly until Jin popped his head in with a grin.

"JINJINJINJINJINJINJIN!!" the boy screamed, running over and hugging his leg. Jin picked him up and hugged him back as his mother walked in.

"Jin! It's so good to see you!" she said with a large smile. "We've all missed you, some of us, as you can tell, more obviously than others." She cast a glance at her daughter who blushed a bit.

"I already hugged him, mom," she said, looking away when her mother smiled one of those 'mom smiles.'

"Well, I'll get dinner. I trust you're hungry after your trip. Come on Sage, let's let those to have some alone time. I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do." With that she was off to the kitchen, Lira staring after her. Sage bumbled off after her, happy as can be.

"She wants grandkids way too much," Lira sighed as she sat on the couch. Jin plopped next to her and put an arm around her.

"Well she'll just have to wait until after dinner, cause I'm a bit too hungry at the moment," he said, smiling broadly when Lira blushed again and hit him. "And looks who's gettin all shy around ol' Jin. There be only one way to fixt that one."

Lira screamed as Jin started tickling her. He single handed held both her wrists together and only needed to lean over her legs to get to her now well-exposed stomach. "AAH!! S-STOP! OK! OK! I give! I'm s-SORRY! AAH!! JIN!!" Jin sat up triumphantly and grinned at Lira.

"Glad ya know when all is lost," he smiled as he stood and stretched. "Wonder how dinners ago-WHOAH!" Rings of energy caught his hands and held them in place at his sides. Another pair formed around his ankles, leaving him frozen in a similar way as Kurama in his fight against Gama. "Lira..."

"You should've known I'd be practicing until you got back," she said calmly from her spot now behind him. "Pay back sucks, doesn't it?" She began to tickle his sides, stomach, neck, everywhere, and all Jin could do was laugh and wriggle in an attempt to get away.

Lira's mother watched from the doorway with a smile. Everyone knew Jin had enough energy to break through those bonds, but she was glad Lira was getting this moment to laugh and relax-until he actually did break through the bonds and tickled her again. "I'm sure their dinner can wait a bit," she said to Sage, who watched from behind her legs. "Come on dear, let's eat."

The boy nodded and followed his mom back to the table. Now that his brother was back, that means Miss Kaori would be back more often too. And then him and Lira would both have a playmate. "Are they getting married?" he asked his mom. She smiled as she set out the lasagna and his little cup of juice.

"We'll see sweetie," she said, sitting down herself. "The wind seems favorable, but we'll just wait and see."


End file.
